Return to You
by Sief
Summary: Three years ago Remy left to do what Remy does. When circumstances throw him and Anna Bailey back together, what will happen. Things are going to get confusing, and dangerous espically with a new villian on the lose. Sequel to GambitX Please Review
1. Prologue: Three Years Later

Prologue

Hello again remember me Anna Bailey, the college student turned mutant over night? Well as it turns out my story isn't quiet finished yet. At the end of my last memory Remy Lebeau aka Gambit had left me in the drive while he drove off into the sunset. This is the tale of how the Cajun Casanova came back into my life, and it's just as strange as the last one. Just so nobody gets confused, this tale begins three years after the last one left off.

A lot changed in those three years, and I mean **a lot**. Mostly with people in the institute, you know how people come and go. The kids grew a lot, and a bunch of new face showed up to attend and live at the mansion. Also one of my best friends Hank McCoy moved away, believe it or not he got into politics. He was pushing to get the president to create a department in Congress just for Mutant Affairs. Storm has become every-bodies favorite teacher, and Scott is in charge of all combat training. Since Hank left Jean has taken over running the infirmary and underground laboratory, assisted by me of course.

One of the new faces that should up was Logan, he turned up with a new student about a year ago. There was a big affair with an old friend of Xavier's, a man that goes by the name of Magneto. It was a big mess and the guys practically destroyed Liberty Island, but hey worse things could happen. I wasn't there because I'm not really that useful in a fight, but Scott informed me that Creed was killed in the struggle. That practically made me break out in tears, in relief. Ever since the incident at the Island I'd been haunted by the thought of him finding me one day.

Anyway back to what I was talking about, Logan. The guy came to us from Canada and was a bit of a drifter. He came and went periodically and he was a pretty tough guy. Between you and me though, he was a real sweetheart. That a lot coming from me considering he took over my combat lessons, Logan said the exercises that Scott gave me were useless. Either way though the guy really looked out for me, we were pretty good friends.

Another thing that had changed was me. In the past few years, I'd gotten a lot fitter my baby fat had fallen off, and I'd gotten a hair cut. Plus I'd learned a lot about my powers, you remember my psychic ones. Actually telling someones future is still along way of, but don't think I haven't tried. Although I have learned to predict the weather, except for when Storm was influencing it. I've also learned to use my power in my combat lesson, using my powers to anticipate my opponents next move. That technique is still shaky though because it requires a lot of concentration.

I know you're probably wondering about what happened to Remy. Well the truth is, I don't know he hasn't shown up in the all the time he's been gone. Don't get me wrong, I know how he is and I am a grown up about it. Not expecting for him to drop in every few days, but a phone call would be nice.

So that's pretty much the whole recap. Guess it's time to commence with the story.

**Hey guys, here's the layout to my sequel. I hope you guys will follow it and give me feedback. Please Review.**


	2. To Catch a Theif

Oufff. Was the sound I made as my back hit the mat with a smacking sound. Trying to blink away the involuntary water in my eyes I looked up to the face above me. There was Logan giving me a sarcastic smirk as he looked down at me.

"And that kid, is why we always guard our flank." I smiled up at him and put my hands under my head looking very casual.

"Yeah that is rule number two. Rule number one is to not get to confident." Logan cocked an eyebrow in confusion. In answer to said confusion I swung my leg, knocking Logan's knees out from under him. He hit the mat next to me with a satisfying 'smack' sound. Logan lifted his head from the ground with an almost boyish grin on his face, as picked himself up. I watched as the bruise on his forehead healed right before my eyes. That's one good thing about an instructor with a healing factor, you don't need to hold back because you might hurt him. Logan held out a hand to me, lifting me to my feet with ease.

"Nice move kid, you actually caught me of guard, your getting better." I smiled up at him brightly. Logan was always sparing in his praise, so every compliment he gave you was precious.

"Lets call it a night, alright kid." I nodded gratefully pulling my hair elastic out and checking myself over for injuries. It was all good aside from a few bruises and a good case of mat burn on the back of my shoulder. Trust me that was me getting off lightly, Logan was the kind of teacher that never held back, ever. As we walked out together I smiled at him impishly asking.

"So Logan, if I ever beat you honestly will you buy me a drink?" Logan chuckled low in his throat as he stuck a cigar in his mouth.

"Are you even old enough to drink kid?" Scoffing at him I put my hands on my hips and replied maybe too quickly.

"I'm 21. And my birthday is in just a few months." Still grinning as he tried to light his cigar Logan looked at me.

"Yeah well you..." He trailed of his head snapping to the side and head cocked to the side. I instantly froze and got really quiet. Fun fact Logan has amazing senses, he can smell danger from five miles away. Logan looked at me and whispered down low.

"Someone's in the mansion that shouldn't be. Kid can you use your mojo to tell me where." Nodding I held out my finger silently asking for a moment. Closing my eyes I did what Xavier had taught me and expanded my conscientiousness. I could feel every one in the institute including one foreign mind that clearly had bad intentions. Opening my eyes I whispered as quietly as I could to Logan. They're in the Lab. With that Logan was off with me hot on his tail. When we approached the Lab Logan's nose twitched and his claws popped out with a bright scrapping sound. The first time I'd ever seen Logan's adamantium claws had frightened me a little bit, but you know you get over it.

When we entered the Lab Logan and I were greeted by a very bizarre sight. A ninja, and I'm not joking, a literal ninja was standing there rooting through the lab. I think we'd shocked him as bad as he shocked us because we all stood frozen for a moment. Then the ninja recovered, stashing what ever he'd grabbed in his satchel and making for the air vent in the ceiling.

"Oh no you don't." Logan snarled as he leaped at the thief, but he was in for a shock. The ninja was a scrapper. Logan is use to face to face brawl style fighting, this guy was using a more evasive style. The poor Wolverine was sent into a wall and the ninja escaped into the vent. Looking at the vent Logan spoke in a very bitter tone.

"I asked the Proff to let me beef up security in the vent system, but nobody listens to me." Recovering my wits I left Logan to lick his wounds and tried to find out what the guy had taken. My eyes widened when I saw the drawer that had been broken into. It was Hank's drawer that he had kept his failed or debunked experiments in. Looking in the drawer Logan came up behind me and peered into the drawer, but I know all he saw was so much gobbly gook. Then we both heard a soft voice inside our heads prodding insistently.

"_Logan, Anna in my office now." _We looked at each other and left to find Xavier. When we were outside the office Logan looked at me and broke the awkward silence.

"So you think the Proff's kicking me out for smoking on campus again?" I didn't even respond to Logan's attempt to lighten the mood. I just gave him a pained expression and opened the door. We entered together and surprisingly the professor gave us a small smile and spoke in his usual quiet voice.

"Logan gloating is unbecoming, even if it is just in your thoughts. Yes, I acknowledge that I should have listened to you." The man didn't answer he just grunted in unspoken agreement. Not being able to help myself I rolled my eyes at his silent ego, then Xavier addressed me.

"Anna do you know what they got away with?" I put my gaze to the floor not liking that I did know exactly what they got away with.

"It was Hank's dampener." At that Xavier actually sucked in a breath of shock, but recovered his composure quickly.

"Well that's no good." I looked at Logan who was looking very lost and I remembered that he was new.

"Hank the last guy that ran the lab was working a dampener that he never finished. It was designed to dampen a mutants powers as long as it was charged. He made it for mutants with very dangerous powers so they could practice control in a safer way." Xavier nodded in agreement.

"Which makes me wonder how anyone would even know about this enough to try to steal it, and to what end." Logan nodded his understanding adding his two cents.

"Then we'll need to find this thief and who hired him. I don't know about you guys but I don't really know how to track a thief to his source." Xavier sighed out loud.

"And he was able to get in without me sensing him, which means I can't track him with Cerebro either." Then the professors eyes went clear with an idea making his eyes twinkle. My own eyes widened as I caught onto what he was thinking.

"Professor are you sure that's a good idea, I mean really?" The telepath nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes Anna, he's the only one with the know how to help us." Logan was lost again looking between the two of us in confusion. So he finally asked us.

"Who is this 'he' that your talking about and how would 'he' know how to help us?" Xavier gestured for me to explain so drawing in a breath I did.

" 'He' is a professional thief, and is an old ummm acquaintance of mine. Remy Lebeau."

**There we go, time to get the ball rolling. I can wait to write some interaction between Remy and Logan because weather it's movies, cartoons, or comics those two are hilarious together. Also I'm trying to bring Anna out of her shell, like she's become a lot confident since coming to the Mansion. Please Review **


	3. Airsickness and not so easy tasks

Just an hour later Storm and I were in my room packing a bag. As she was placing some socks in the bag's pockets she asked.

"Are you sure you don't what a second bag? Remy could have gone quite a long way by now." I shook my head no smiling at her.

"I don't expect for us to be gone for more than a week or so. Even if he's half way around the world, but I don't expect him to be." Storm looked at me with an amused look cocking an eyebrow.

"How would you know this? Have you perhaps had contact with the rogue?" I could practically feel the laughter in Ororo's voice and I rolled my eyes.

"No I haven't don't be foolish. I just have an intuition about it, he won't have left the country. If I know Remy Lebeau as well as I think, he'll be somewhere that is suited to his tastes." Ororo gave me a strange look and shrugged her shoulders letting the matter go. Together we put the last of the clothes in my bag and a couple of books, then there was a knock at the door. Opening the door I saw Logan standing with a carry on bag slung over his shoulder.

"You about ready now? The proffesor should be outta Cerebro soon and then we'll hit the road." Nodding my understanding I took up my bag and Ororo accompanied us to the hallway outside Cerebro. And almost like he'd timed it Xavier rolled out of the machine looking at us.

"You'll have to take the X-jet after all, your heading across country to Las Vegas Nevada." I looked at Ororo and said in my most know it all voice.

"What I tell you, Storm?" Not answering me she smiled in an amused way then spoke anyway as we made for the hanger.

"I believe that Gambit will be happy to see you again. Won't he?" I turned my face away from her hoping to hide my blushing face. However I saw Logan looking at me with a cocked eyebrow and an look of fresh understanding. Then his eyes went a little bit cloudy as he looked into the distance and whispered.

"Gambit, where have I heard that name before?" Nobody else seemed to hear him, but I decided to hold my tongue until the more opportune moment (that's right I'm quoting Jack Sparrow). We reached the hanger and studied the impressive jet. Logan looked at me doubtfully and seemed a little sick just looking at the aircraft.

"Are you sure you can fly this thing kid?" Picking up my bag I walked forward calling over my shoulder.

"I have logged all the necessary simulation time." I turned so Logan wouldn't see my grin as he called back to me.

"Simulation? As in never actually took this bird into the air?" Xavier rolled in behind us chuckling at Logan's airiophobia.

"Rest assured Logan that your in capable hands. Anna is an exceptional pilot." Logan mumbled to himself, about how if we were meant to fly we'd have wings. Xavier passed me a folder about Remy's habits in the new city, big shocker he spends most nights at a gambling house. We said our goodbyes and headed for the jet. Say yay for me I got the jet of the ground without blowing us up, in your face Logan. Speaking of Logan after we'd flown in silence for an hour he gave me an amused stare.

"So you and this Lebeau character are acquaintances huh?" I could feel that he wouldn't let this go. Curse Storm for giving him fodder to tease me with.

"I kind of don't want to talk about it Logan." His amused grin dropped into his version of a concerned stare.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Surprising myself I actually stopped and thought about my answer before looking at Logan.

"No, well I mean not at first. Remy couldn't stand staying in one place, and I needed to learn at the Mansion. He promised me that he would stop and visit sometime, but it just never happened. So I guess you could say in a way he did hurt me." Now Logan looked like he understood, or at least empathized with me. Neither one of us was that lucky in love, Logan had this strange attraction to Jean that was going nowhere. We flew in silence after that, well I flew Logan just tried not to notice that he was actually in the air.

Cool thing about the X-jet is that it is way faster than any commercial airline. Normally it would be like four hour flight to get from New York to Nevada. But with our plane I was able to clock it in two and a half hours, which was a half hour away from my goal. I flew the plane up high above the outskirts of the city to find a descent place to land. Using my powers I was able to find a spot of desert that was never traveled and was a descent walking distance to the city. Landing is a tricky thing in the jet because it's a vertical take off and land, but I was able to bring it down with just a slight bump. I looked at Logan who was trying to regain his equilibrium.

"You okay?" I asked him as a courtesy, and he answered without thinking.

"No." Laughing at him a little bit we disembarked and headed out to the city. Of course we didn't go Cajun hunting right away. First we got a hotel and laid out a plan, deciding which casino's to hit first and then the smaller ones if that failed. We waited for the sun to go down before heading out, Logan sat outside smoking a cigar. On the other hand I laid down on one of the two beds and tried to take a nap, I had a feeling I was going to need the rest. Because the one thing I'd learned about doing anything involving Lebeau, it was never simple.

**Next we get reintroduced to the ragin cajun. Hows it gonna go, I don't know. Logan's airsickness always tickles me. Please Read and Review**


	4. Surprise!

I slept a good four hours when Logan shook me awake while pulling on a jacket.

"Lets roll kid." Picking my self up I stretched and grabbed my bag. Looking through it I grabbed the fancy clothes Storm had picked out for me. I'd already run this idea by Logan. If Gambit has remained the same he'll pay attention to the more glamorous faces. Logan gave himself fits waiting on me to get dressed and put make-up on. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times and then felt ready to go and exited the bathroom. Logan pulled a strange look as he studied me.

"Geez, what happened to the kid that flew me in?" Smiling shyly I went to my bag and grabbed one more thing before we set off to the casino. When we got to the casino we both had to blink a few times, it was blinding in there. It was so bright and loud in there, it was hard to believe that Gambit would come here. Besides all that it was very crowded, it would be nearly impossible to find one person in here. Looking at Logan he was just staring at the crowd puffing on his cigar, he turned to me having to lean down so I could hear him.

"Well we're not going to pick him out of this crowd, it'll be easier to make him come to us." Nodding to him I tried to find a way to make that happen, but I drew a blank. I turned back to him to voice that thought but he was grinning strangely. He pointed to a sign that said in big letters **OPEN MIC NIGHT, **and looking at that my eyes widened and I looked back at him.

"Are you crazy? I mean I know that your Canadian, but your out of your mind." He didn't even respond to my little rant, he just pushed me toward the DJ who waited to take my request. Taking a moment to think I whispered the song I wanted and let myself be pushed onto the stage. Waiting until the music stared I began to blare out Carrie Underwood's Cowboy Casanova. That's right I can sing, if only a little bit.

_You better take it from me/ that boy is like a disease/your runnin your tryin to hid and wonderin why you can't get free/ he's like a curse his like a drug/you get addicted to his love/and you want to get out but he's holdin you now/and you can't live without on more touch/ he's a good timin cowboy casanova leanin up against the record machine/ looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery/ he's a devil in disguise/ a snake with blue eyes/ and he only comes out at night/ he the feelins that you don't what to fight you better run for your life/ _

After I got a moment to calm my nervous, I finally got into it and had was fun. Soon I was dancing around the stage and looking down to the crowd. Surprisingly people were actually watching me and tapping their feet, and singing along. I finished the song and took a quick bow, listening to the applause. Logan was at the side of the stage with a little grin, and I scowled a little bit.

"I bet you find this hilarious, don't you?" Not really answering Logan gave me a little nod. Rolling my eyes we walked down toward the bar. However on the way there a man stopped us with his hand, Logan giving him a little bit of an evil eye.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but this guy paid me two hundred cash bucks to invite you over." I looked over to Logan and then back to the guy and asked suspiciously.

"What guy, invite over where?" The guy pionted over to a curtained off room.

"A private room back there, I don't know the guys name." Politely I asked him to give me a minute and turned to Logan. Logan gave me a doubtful look.

"What are you thinking kid?" Thinking a moment I answered.

"Well if nothing else it's sure Lebeau's style to pay some one of to invite somebody." Looking back to the curtain Logan gave a very protective look to me.

"Alright, I'll follow your lead. But I'm staying right by your side, you got that." Nodding I turned back to the guy.

"Okay then." I told him and he started to lead us to the curtain but he tried to stop Logan (got to wonder if he has a death wish).

"Sorry buddy he only wants to see the lady." Logan looked ready to get on the poor guy, but I saved him the trouble by speaking up.

"No I'm sorry 'buddy' if my friend doesn't come neither do I." The guy looked like he wanted to argue some more. Then he looked at Logan who probably had five inches and fifty pounds on him, and pulled back the curtain for us. The room had a bunch of people in it and one poker table, at the dealers seat sat a man in a silk shirt and fedora. Eyes shadowed from our view because of the hat the man smirked and continued to turn heads with his card tricks. The cards were flying between his hands and above his head, all the women around him were ohhing, and awwing. I however just rolled my eyes, this trick of his was old hat, he was distracting everyone. Making them think he was shuffling when he was actually stacking the deck, if he wasn't so clever he'd be dragged of to jail for it. When the cards stopped flying I crossed my arms as Logan and I stood to the side watching them play poker. Taking a breath I spoke in a indigent tone.

"Did you have us dragged here for a reason, or did you just what to show off your poker face?" Gambit's face whipped to mine with his most heart melting smile, the one he used when he thought he could sweet talk a woman. That was when I realized, he didn't recognize me at all! I would have been offended if it wasn't so understandable. I had dropped some weight, cut my hair, and I was wearing clothes I normally never would. Then Gambit spoke.

"Well ain't that a biting tone. I just thought I'd treat the little kitten to a drink." His gaze shifted to Logan and his smirk widened further making him look devious.

"Would you perhaps like to try your luck mon homme?" He gestured to the cards, but Logan declined with that strange blank look on his face.

"Have we met before?" I looked between the two of them confused and saw a small gleam of satisfaction in Gambit's gaze.

"Perhaps, I'm sure it may come to you." He turned back to me and pulled a drink of a waiter's tray offering it to me. I just looked at the glass a moment before shaking my head.

"I'm not much of a drinker." Gambit nodded his head and took a swig of the drink himself. Then gave me a flirtatious look from behind the glass.

"That is probably a wise policy." Logan groaned a little behind me, I could tell that Gambit was already rubbing him the wrong way. That was my que to get the ball rolling on this. Leaning forward I spoke quietly so nobody else could hear us.

"Lets cut to the chase shall we. I know who and what you are Remy Lebeau." For the first time I saw Gambit caught off guard, I saw his eyes widen and his breath catch. With a few quick spoken words the room was emptied and the curtain closed leaving Logan and I alone with Remy Lebeau. He looked over us with his hard and cold 'business' face.

"What exactly do you know mes amies?" He asked looking between us, his whole body was tensed up ready to fight if he had to. Calmly I reached into my pocket and pulled out an object that by now was very familiar to me, and placed it on the table

"I know more than you think Remy?" . Gambit's eyes widened in further shock as he looked down at the table and saw a Queen of Hearts that had been torn in half. He leaned in close taking in every detail of my face then I saw the flash of recognition. Gambit's face immediately soften and he breathed out slowly practically whispering.

"Chere."

**And so the plot thickens, what will happen next. Please Review give comments, critiques, or advice.**


	5. Gumbo and Wolvie

Gambit studied me with his mouth slightly open and then snapped himself out of it. Leaning back in his chair Gambit's face pulled into his comfortable smirk looking me up and down. Slowly he reached forward picking up the half playing card twirling it between his long fingers.

"You've taken ol'Remy by surprise Chere. Had to fight to recognize you." Cocking an eyebrow at him I replied in my snarky tone.

"Assuming you didn't mean that as an insult, okay. Now about why we came." Gambit's eyebrows went up at my tone. Then his eyes took on a piercing glint, that showed that now he was all business, I gestured to Logan. Logan took the seat next to me pulling out several photos that showed the damage the thief made to the mansion, and for the first time he addressed Gambit directly.

"This thief broke into the mansion through a weak point in the ventilation system. Was able to find the exact target he wanted and was in and out in less then three minutes." Smiling crookedly at Logan I added.

"And he's probably sporting a black eye courtesy of Logan here." Logan grinned at my comment, but the grin fell at Gambits next comment.

"Yeah and probably braggin to his buddies about how he got away." Logan went really still and quiet, that meant he was really beginning to get angry. It seemed that Gambit didn't see that though he was pouring over the photos we'd layed out. Leaning over so I could see the photo he was studying, I asked him.

"So what do you think." Tapping his finger on the table Gambit considered then answered.

"Your boy here, he was well informed. It was a very neat job, I must say that even I'm a bit impressed." To anyone else that would have sounded very cocky. But I new that if Gambit was impressed, this guy that robbed us was no lightweight. Gambit looked at the two of us a moment before asking.

"What exactly are you askin?" Logan gathered the photo's up and then answered him in his usual bored tone.

"We need you to examine the scene and try to track this guy. We have to find out who hired him and why they wanted to steal that." Gambit looked at the two of us with a confused face before speaking in a matter of fact tone.

"Well perhaps it would help if you would tell me what they got away with." Logan hesitated and turned to me with a questioning gaze. I in turn looked at Gambit and replied in a quiet voice.

"We can't tell you that here, only when we get back to the mansion." When Gambit's eyes met mine he went back to that infuriating smirk. Lacing his fingers together he leaned across the table get close to me.

"Hold on there Chere, I haven't agreed to no job." I scowled at him as hard as I could and he put up his hands in a mocking surrender.

"Please try and see this from my point of view. Your askin me to work to catch a fellow thief, if word gets around that I've done somethin like that allot of people wont be to happy. So you see there isn't much profit here for me. Unless of course you could make me an offer." His mouth pulled into such a wolfish look that any self-respecting woman would have smacked him. Logan was the one to answer him.

"How about the offer of ten thousand dollars now, and then another ten thousand when you do the job. Does that seem like profit to you?" While he was speaking Logan pulled out a stack of bills (our bribe money) and smacked them on the table with a heavy **thunk. **Gambit looked at the stack and nodded his head with an appraising look.

"It would seem I've just changed my mind. If you would allow me I'll pick up my things and meet you at your hotel." With that he stood and reached for the money on the table, but Logan swiped it up before he could. Logan looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't think either one of us gave you the name of our hotel. So I think I'll hold on to this until we meet up again." Gambit looked a little bit put out, I hastily gave Gambit the hotel name and pushed Logan out the door. When we were out in the night air again Logan took a couple of big breaths to clear he's head. Patting him on the arm I said in a falsely chipper voice.

"Well that went well." The man looked at me with an irritated gaze that made me squirm then taking another breath spoke.

"Look Anna I don't think I can work with Gumbo there. I've known him for all of five minutes already I want to hit him." Giving him a sympathetic smile my only response was.

"You know you felt the same way about Scott. And now look at you two, you've gone nearly two weeks without trying to murder each other!" The look he gave me was priceless. Then he regarded me thoughtfully.

"Speaking of Gumbo it seems that he has a nice smile for you. Plus I'm not that knowledgeable in Cajun French, but I'm sure that 'chere' means 'darling'. Not being able to answer him with something witty I just gave him an ugly look and said.

"Shut up." Thankfully he did and we waited in silence for the next ten minutes until Gambit came carrying a small bag. We started out right away because we'd checked out while he was away. As we walked out of town Gambit looked at us with a really suspicious looks.

"So Chere where did you pick up the stray? Didn't think you liked the burly hairy type." I felt myself freeze at what he was trying to insinuate. I looked at Logan who was snapping his knuckles, his top was about to blow. Thankfully though he thought twice and spoke to Gambit in a low tone.

"Look Gumbo, you happen to be someone that we need so I have to make sure you come to the mansion undamaged. Don't push me and I won't slice you." Gambit smirked a little bit at the thought he could get under Logan's skin.

"Whatevea you say Wolvie." I rolled my eyes at the boys trading insults. When we finally got back to the X-jet Logan took a seat in the back and reclined his head. I'd told him that if he took a nap on the way he wouldn't get so sick. I got into my pilot's chair and started going though the motions of pre-flight. Then I got a shock when Lebeau dropped down into the co-pilot's chair. Sneaking a look at the boy I saw the way he was staring with a little smile. Keeping my comments to myself I focused on getting that bird into the air. When that was done I saw that Gambit was still staring at me.

"Can I help you Mr. Lebeau?" Gambit smirked that I was the first to break the silence. He shifted in his seat to get a better look at me before answering.

"Sure can Chere. You can tell me what happened to the sweet, shy little girl I met in New Orleans." Rolling my eyes I still replied in a short tone.

"Three years happened Mr. Lebeau." I looked at Gambit and the smirk was actually gone. He had set his jaw and look between sadness and anger. Then he flicked his wrist and there appeared my half card and the smirk returned.

"Then why you carryin this around Chere." The question shocked me so much that I jarred the stick making the whole jet lurch. Getting leveled off again I could here Gambit chuckling low in his throat. I cursed myself while feeling my cheeks go pink in record time. Still chuckling a little Gambit leaned over and pushed my hair away from my face.

"There's that blush I remember." Yanking my head away from his hand I forced my focus back on the sky. But it seemed that my little faux pa was noticed by someone else. Logan came up behind my chair with a very grumpy tone. A tone that spoke of a wolverine that was woken from a nap, and remembered he was on a plane.

"What's going on here kid. You about hit a bird or something?" Taking a breath to calm myself I replied in the steadiest voice I could force.

"Nothing Logan. Everything's fine."

**Ohh, Remy has to go and make things awkward. Please Review.**


	6. What to do?

Thankfully the rest of the flight was nice and quiet, and Logan only felt the urge to dry heave once. When we finally got within range of the mansion I radioed in to Storm, and saw the basketball court opening up. As carefully as I could I lowered the bird down into the hanger and we landed with a gentle thump. I swear as we got off Logan muttered 'sweet land'. Storm was waiting for us when we disembarked, she smiled when she saw us and gave me a hug. Looking at Gambit with a cocked eyebrow she remarked drily.

"I see you were successful." Gambit strutted up beside me shaking her hand then giving her a charming smile.

"Stormy! Good to see you again. You looking as lovely as ever." Smiling quietly she looked at me and gave another dry remark.

"Yes, that's certainly him. The professor will want to see you by the way." Nodding my head I suddenly felt very tired. After last night and the hours of flying I'd pulled I could feel exhaustion creeping up on me.

"Actually Logan." Logan turned to me when I called his name.

"Could you take Gambit to meet the Professor for me? I'm feeling very out of it." Giving me a concerned look he nodded his head in agreement. So nodding goodbye to Storm I took my leave and went up to my room. It felt great to be back, over the past few years I'd started to see the Mansion as my home. I always missed the grounds, classes, and kids when ever I left for any length of time. Sighing I stripped off my jacket and was going to throw it on the bed but I paused. Something in the pocket felt stiff and curious I shoved my hand in to pull it out. It was my playing card, then I realized that Gambit must have slipped it into my pocket when we were in the cock pit. Sighing again as I sunk on to the bed and felt my head sink into the pillow.

"Oh, Remy."

_With Storm third pov_

After seeing Lebeau and Logan into the professors office without them killing each other Storm went to teach one of her classes. She loved teaching more than anything in the Mansion, besides the children of course. Storm had never had the chance before coming here to do work that truly made a difference to people, and now here she was. Helping young mutants come to grips with what they were. The class went fairly smooth, the greenhouse Storm used as a class room normally helped sooth every one that walked in. Except there was an incident involving a telekinesis influenced paper airplane. When class finally concluded the kids quickly filed out and Storm went to grade papers. Glancing up Storm saw Remy Lebeau standing in the doorway smiling at the stragglers that were leaving the room. Walking into the room Remy appraised it with an approving eye.

"Nice, I see you became a teacher after all. I'll say, always believed you had the temperament for it." Storm grinned slightly at the faint praise as she looked at him he continued.

"Just got done speakin with the Prof. Remy may be here for a spell figurein this out."

"So you've gotten settled then?" Remy nodded his head, noting Storms distant attitude. He groaned loudly pulling up one of the seats in the room.

"Tell me Stormy what is with the women in this Mansion? They all seem to believed that Remy's carrin' the plague." Looking at him Storm let her face fall into a brick wall, she knew where he was going with this.

"By women, you are referring to Anna?" Remy looked like he was going to deny but instead he just nodded quietly. Storm sighed at the stupidity of men.

"I should think that it was obvious, you left." He stood very quickly and began to speak in a very defensive tone.

"Well it's not like I took off in the middle of the night. I explained myself, she even agreed with me." Storm walked around her desk so they were facing each other directly and crossed her arms.

"For an intelligent man you are very stupid. Anna never agreed with you, she told you what you wanted to hear. Because she knew it was what you wanted. Plus you promised you would be in touch. Its been three years without so much as a letter. Do you know what that made her feel like?" Remy's face went into a thoughtful frown taking all that in. Then he just looked guilty, Storm almost felt sorry for him. Almost, and it showed on her face.

"Is that why you so cold as well Stormy, she's your friend and you think I failed her?" Storm didn't answer, he knew that was exactly how she felt. Nodding his head without another word Remy picked himself up and walked away. Already he wasn't liking this job, and he hadn't even seen the crime scene yet.

_The next morning with Remy_

When Remy finally got to the lab in the morning he was grateful to see that nothing had been touched. Logan was hovering in the door watching as Remy surveyed the damaged room. Seeing the Logan sized hole in the back-light on the wall Remy smirked at him.

"You not that big on finesse are you Wolvie."Trying to not raise to the bait he just replied drily.

"Well Gumbo, there's finesse and then there is getting the job done." Still smirking Remy went up to stand under the vent that the thief disappeared into observing a bit before turning to the desk. Looking at the desk a moment he fingered the drawer that had been jimmied opened. Searching closely he saw a series of scratches on the frame where the drawer met the body of the desk.

"Huh!" The cajun exclaimed straightening up. Turning he walked past Logan toward the elevator, the said wolverine watched him with some confusion.

"Wait, that's it?" Not looking back at him Remy only had one response.

"That's all I need."

_Back with Anna_

This morning I had a feeling like I'd dreamed last night, but I couldn't remember it. It was a weird feeling that made me want to talk to the Professor. He'd been helping me a lot with my powers which in the past I'd mistaken for instinct. But first the rumbling in my stomach had to be addressed, and so I went to the kitchen. When I did the first thing I saw was the curly brown head of Adrian, the kid had grown a lot in the passed year and had more ability to sense someone then I had in one finger. He smiled at me over his cereal.

_"Morning Anna!" _

"Morning, save some of that cereal for me okay." Adrian nodded at me and then snapped his eyes up with an excited glint.

_"I heard Remy's back, I can't wait to see him!"_ Sighing I slapped on a happy look for the kid, him and Remy had been buds. Then his happy look faded and I could tell he was reading me, which was revealing my true emotions.

_"Your not happy. Your angry at him."_ Taking the seat across from him I looked him in the eye and fought to find the right words.

"It's complicated kid. Just let me work through it and keep out of my head for now." Adrian nodded and went back to chewing. So I worked on my own cereal for a while, until we heard boots walking into the kitchen. Looking up I saw Lebeau standing there with a smile on his face as he studied the two of us.

"Well look at this, two of my favorite people. Standing over my favorite meal of the day." I snorted into my bowl remarking drily.

"Lebeau you have a super charged metabolism, every meal is your favorite meal." He shot me an ironic smirk that he thought could make up for his lack of a witty comeback. For the next few minutes him and Adrian 'talked' back and forth catching up and joking together. When Adrian finished his breakfast he looked between us for a moment, and excused himself. At that we sat for a moment trying to find a way to fill the silence, but I just wound up trying to scarf down my food so I could run. Lebeau just ate slowly looking very comfortable as he sat there.

"So you still giving me the silent treatment Chere?" Standing I put my bowl in the sink and began to walk away. Then stopped as a certain someone yanked my elbow spinning me around, making me slam into the chest of Lebeau. I moved to slap him for grabbing me like that, but he snagged my hand. Gripping me vice like Lebeau began walking until my back pressed up against the counter. Opening my mouth to fuss at him I was silenced when his mouth crashed onto mine. My brain was fried as Lebeau's lips massaged mine so roughly it felt like it was going to bruise. I tried to pull away but he had me to tightly so I went limp sagging against him until he decided to release me. He broke away just an inch resting his forehead against mine, both of us trying to get our breath back. So soft it was nearly inaudible he whispered into my ear.

"I miss you Chere. What do you want from me? What do you need me to do?" Snapping back to myself I shoved him as hard as I could and walked away. Pausing in the doorway I looked over my shoulder and snapped back at him.

"Figure it out." Storming out I muttered to myself mad at the world. Well mad at Lebeau for being such a clueless moron, and mad at myself for loving the feel of his kiss. Not paying attention I smacked into something, whipping my head around I saw that 'something' was Logan's shoulder. He looked at me a moment asking with his concerned voice, that didn't differ to much from his normal voice.

"Are you alright kid? You look paler than usual." Not being able to answer I just ran a hand through my hair and continued down the hall.

_Third pov_

Anna didn't see Logan continue to the kitchen. When he entered he was greeted with the sight of Lebeau, leaning against the counter breathless and flushed. Nodding his head, Logan had only one observation.

"Now, I get it."

**Remy is such an idiot, is he not. I swear Logan sees more then he does. Please Review.**


	7. Different Kinds of Episodes

Instead of going to talk to the Professor like I'd planned, I had to change course. I was angry, and I'm not a pleasant student when I'm angry so I headed to the gym. For the next hour I stood pummeling a punching bag with my bare fists, which skinned my knuckles and made my wrists throb. Logan never let me wear gloves or tape my knuckles. He said that if I was in a fight I wouldn't be given the convenience of protection so I shouldn't while training. Right now however I didn't really care, I just wanted to hit something, and this was the safest way.

I heard the door to the gym swing open and paused mid-swing to steal a glance. There was Logan watching me appraisingly, he stripped off his jacket and came to hold the punching bag. I continued to go at the bag, which was harder with Logan bracing in. He didn't comment on anything until he started to call out drills Right hook, left hook, roundhouse. We kept like that for a full hour until I was dripping sweat, and fully exhausted. Finally I sank down to the mat breathing heavily, head hanging between my knees. Logan sat down next to me passing me a bottle of water which I drank from greedily, splashing some on the back of my neck. For the first time since he came in Logan actually spoke to me directly.

"So you want to tell me exactly whats ticked you off." I couldn't bring myself to answer, it felt to embarrassment. Logan just nodded his head before continuing.

"I'm going to assume I'm right when I think this violence is because of Gumbo." Still not speaking I just nodded my head in answer. Logan leaned back on his hands turning his head to me.

"You want to tell me what happened between you two that's got you so wound up?" Huffing through my nose I shoot to my feet pacing back and forth. With this sudden new burst of energy I began to rant with anger I didn't even realize I had.

"Remy Lebeau is the biggest, most clueless moron I've ever met!" Logan didn't react much to the out burst beyond nodding in agreement. Then he waved at me to continue.

"The boy swept himself into my life three years ago and I came to think of him as a friend. Then we get caught up in all this dangerous hoopla. The guy makes me actually care about him, and makes me think he cares about me! He takes off in his car one day saying he has business to deal with, claiming he'll stay in touch." The man didn't respond to my yelling, he just repeated his 'go on' gesture and waited.

"That was three years ago, Three Years! Until yesterday this was the first time I've heard word one out of him. Now he as the nerve to show up acting like everything is cool! As if no time has past, and he can just go on thinking I won't be the least bit angry!" When I finished yelling I took a few deep breaths trying to get hold of myself. Standing up Logan grabbed his jacket regarding me with a small grin.

"So you feeling any better now?" Thinking a moment I realized I did feel better, now that I'd admitted out loud what was bothering me. I grinned at him briefly still breathing a little heavily.

"You know Logan, I don't appreciate you pulling those Jedi mind tricks." He smirked at me making him look very cocky. In that moment I was shocked that him and Lebeau didn't get along better, they were a lot alike in a lot of ways. Logan came up and offered his hand to me so I could be handed up. Taking it I let him lift me like I was a feather, but he didn't let me go instead he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Look kid, I'm not going to pretend to know what you should do. But if you ever need me to, I can take Gumbo on a little 'walk'." Like I'm sure he knew it would that last comment made me laugh, and I smiled up at him.

"You know in a weird way that actually makes me feel better." Smiling back at me Logan threw an arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the gym side by side. I went back to my room with a smile still on my face and took my time getting ready for bed. Taking my shower, brushing my hair, scrubbing my teeth soon I was clad in my flannel pajamas and fairly exhausted. The work out I'd given myself and really done a number on me and I was ready to welcome the embrace of sleep. As I was chugging down a glass of water, it felt like I was struck by lightning. My head was splitting open, I dropped my glass not hearing it shatter against the floor. Grasping my hands to my temples I screwed my eyes closed trying to make the pain stop as I sank to the floor. The pain was indescribable tears flooded my eyes, and I tried to scream for help. But before I could my eyes were filled with images that were flashing like a picture show. The pictures were scattered and in random order, so I couldn't make any sense of it. I saw a tower, a dragon, a gun, and a bunch of other things I couldn't understand. As soon as it started, the images stopped and so did the pain, the relief was so great that I didn't even get up of the floor. Instead I just sobbed on the ground holding my head and as soon as my breathing began to come back to normal I fell into a sudden faint.

_With Remy after Anna stormed out_

Remy took all of fifteen minutes to regain his composure. He was upset with himself and confused, so much so that he punched the wall of his room. Taking a few breath he decided to do the one thing that helped him bury his emotions, he decided to go to work. When he was snooping through the lab that had been broken into he'd seen something familiar. Just to make sure he hadn't made a mistake Remy made his way back down to the lab. When he got there he walked over to the desk without hesitation and leaned down to eye level with the desk drawer. Sure enough there it was the twin scratches on the frame of the desk, scratches with very distinctive jagged edges to them. Smiling to himself Remy made he's way back to his room and locked the door. Pulling out a laptop Remy quickly ran a program that would render any signal that entered or left his room un-trackable. Then he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number putting the piece to his hear. After a few rings the line picked up and a voice came on quickly.

"Konnichiha." Smiling to himself Remy answered back in an extremely friendly tone that rang slightly false.

"Hello mon frere it's so good to hear your voice again." There was a very sharp intake of breath before he was answered by a Japanese accented voice that was very ticked off.

"Gambit, how did you get my number? The last time we spoke I used a burn phone." Remy chuckled to himself, enjoying the obvious shock coming from the other end of the line.

"My friend I'm shocked at the lack of faith you have in my abilities." There was a moment of pause before the voice answered him, if possible even more ticked.

"What did you call for Gambit?" Remy's smile turned predatory as he leaned back into his chair.

"Well I've recently heard about a job one of your boys pulled around Westchester. Must say that Gambit was fairly impressed." The voice on the other end of the line paused and spoke again.

"You didn't call for flattery Gambit." The predatory smile on Remy's face stretched even further as he answered.

"You know your right, and you know I'm right when I say that your job is far from over. I thought we'd talk shop, for old time sake. You remember well what we've been able to do together." The voice went oddly quiet, Remy couldn't even hear him breathing over the line. Then it answered in the most serious of tones.

"Not on a phone Gambit, I'll find you and we can talk 'shop'." Remy's eyebrow raised in disbelief before asking the voice a question.

"How would you find me now? This line is untraceable." The voice on the line gave a dry chuckle that had no humor in it at all.

"You should learn to have faith in my abilities as well, my friend." With that the line went dead and Remy tossed the phone onto the bed. Picking up his laptop he began to run some more programs, if this scam he was planning was going to work he need some research. Without trying Remy became immersed in his work, until he forgot everything else, and just typed away. He probably would have kept that up until dawn if it wasn't for the sudden knocking at his door that startled him out of his stupor. Getting up slowly he answered the door that was still being rapped on mercilessly. When the door was open there was Adrian who was looking very panicked and confused. The poor boy was trying to send Remy a message but his thoughts were so erratic that Remy couldn't understand anything. Putting a hand on the boys shoulder Remy looked him in the eye speaking calmly.

"Easy there now homme, take a breath and calm down your givin me a headache. Now what's happened." Adrian tried to calm himself and finally he was able to think straight enough that he could get his message across.

_"Anna's sick!" _Remy's eyes snapped as wide as was physically possible as he straighten his back.

"What!" With out another word he took of with Adrian hot on his heels. The two of them ran all the way to the infirmary. When they got there they found the door was sealed shut and Logan was pacing in front of it. Remy was about to go charging through it but Logan stepped in front of him.

"You can't go in there kid, Jean and Storm are looking at her." Remy got close in Logan's face with the most hate filled expression that would have left a less experienced man quaking. The cajun snarled at Logan.

"Don't you dare tell Remy where he can and can't go. Chere's in there sick I'm sure as anything going to be in there with her." Logan's face said he wanted nothing more then to punch Remy in his face for getting so close. Fortunately he swallowed the reaction and stepped back from him and spoke as evenly as he could.

"They don't even know if she is sick. Storm just found her passed out on the floor of her room, it could be anything. They can't have anyone in there getting in the way." Not listening to reason in his desperation Remy actually shoved Logan as hard as he could. In reaction Logan clocked Remy across the jaw, and before you knew it the two guys were going at each other. Adrian was shocked at the turn of events pressed up against the wall, not able to do anything but stare at the two brawling mutants. Then there was a shrill cry that made both men freeze in their tracks.

"Stop! The both of you right now!" looking at the door they saw Storm standing there hands on her hips. The door was open behind her for a moment before it automatically slide shut. But it was long enough for Remy to catch a glimpse of Anna laid out on an examining table. Rushing forward he was stopped by Storms hand on his chest.

"You can't right now Remy she needs her rest." Feeling a little worn out Remy just gave her a pleading look that feel deaf on Storm.

"I'll tell you when she feels better. Then you can see her, if she wants to see you." Nodding dumbly Remy walked away feeling numb. Adrian stayed where he was, having been forgotten in the excitement. He just watched Storm and Logan trade a few words before the man came to him with a tired look on his face. Logan looked him in the face and his lips twitched in a brief smile.

"She'll be okay kid. She's sleeping right now." Adrian gave a tiny grin to the man that stood a good foot and a half above him. Logan grinned back at him and stirred the boy with one hand.

"Come on kid, lets get you back upstairs. Its past curfew."

**So now we have three issues. Remy and Anna's relationship, Remy's mysterious contact, and finally Anna's sudden vision and illness. Please Review.**


	8. Recovery

I don't know how long I was out, and frankly I don't care. When I finally got back to the world of the living I tried to immediately retreat from it. The lamp lights were blinding me and only making my headache worse. Carefully I sat up in the bed I was in and smiled seeing Jean at my bedside, she smiled back at me.

"Hey Anna, I thought I heard you waking up." Not waiting for my answer she handed me a couple of Tylenol and a bottle of water. I took it gratefully and took the pills and asked her in a very croaky voice.

"How long was I out?" Jean patted my shoulder in a way of telling me to relax and responded in her typical patient voice.

"Ten hours, give or take. Storm found you on the floor of your room. You really gave everyone a scare." I opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted by the whoosh of the door being opened. Looking over I saw Logan sauntering up with a small grin on his face.

"I heard that Sleeping Beauty was waking up." Jean grinned at me and then at Logan before she excused herself. Logan took a seat next to the bed and smiled at me before asking.

"Was quite a fall you had kid. What the heck was that about?" My grin slipped a little bit as I tried to remember what happened to me.

"I don't really know. I was just getting some water when it felt like my skull was being cleaved open. I can't remember anything after that." Logan nodded and patted my hand a bit awkwardly. The man was great but one thing he was never that natural at was offering comfort. He actually bent down a moment before handing me my favorite book. Taking it I thanked him profusely, I hated being trapped in the infirmary with nothing to do. Logan looked at me with a small smirk, like he was thinking about something very ironic.

"What are you thinking about Logan?" His smirk grew a little wider and he leaned forward in his chair like he had a secret.

"That Lebeau kid may not be so bad after all." I leaned back on my pillow in absolute shock. Logan had made no secret of his natural disdain for Lebeau. I wondered what cataclysmic event could move that opinion in any way shape or form. After all Logan was famous for being a special kind of stubborn. So cocking my eyebrow I asked with the utmost seriousness.

"Did someone put something in your food Logan? Because what you just said made no sense whatsoever. Remember your talking about Remy Lebeau, whom you frequently refer to as Gumbo?" He smiled at me and nodded his head at the irony.

"I know it's crazy, but he actually did something that made me respect him if only a little bit." Now I was interested, it was very curious after all Logan's respect didn't ever come cheap.

"What happened?" What he next was extra extra weird to hear and made absolutely no sense until he explained.

"He clocked me across the jaw." I waited for him to continue. Something special must be going on for that to gain his respect. Normally punching Logan in the face wouldn't get you anything but a broken neck. Seeing my confusion he finished his explanation.

"The kid was really worried about you. He was willing to try and hurt me to make sure you were alright." I'm pretty sure that my eyebrows disappeared into my hairline when I heard that. Logan chuckled at my physical reaction and continued speaking.

"You know I'm not going to tell you what to do. But if you ever decide to forgive Gumbo, I guess I'm going to be kind of okay with it." For Logan that's as close to a blessing as it gets, that alone told me that he was serious.

"Alright then Logan. Thats good to know." We talked for a little while longer before Logan had to go, he'd agreed to help with the Danger Room. It was an hour before Storm came to see me, albeit briefly because it was in between her classes. I was glad all the same, because I needed her advice about what Logan had said. When I told her what Logan told me she looked like she was ready to break out in laughter. I scowled at her a little bit and she apologized.

"I am sorry Anna, but it's almost typical. Logan giving Gambit his trust over a hit to the jaw." Not being able to resist I broke out into laughter myself. Then got serious as I thought about what I really wanted to ask her.

"Do you think I should forgive Lebeau?" Storm's face fell as she thought about my question and it was a minute before she actually spoke.

"I think you should be cautious. You know the saying 'forgive but never forget'. Forgive him if you want but be weary of him." Storm told me that when Jean released me tomorrow that the Professor wanted to talk to me, which I expected. She left me after that to go and teach her class and I was left to my thoughts for a long while. Then when I thought I was about to go insane from boredom the door opened and in walked Lebeau. He walked up to my bedside he hesitated a bit before speaking.

"Hey there Chere. I wanted to come see you when you woke up but Stormy wouldn't let me." I grinned at him shyly as he pulled up a chair. Taking a breath I gently asked him.

"I hear you mixed it up with Logan." He rubbed the back of his neck a little shame faced.

"Yeah a bit. You know how Remy has problems with his temper. But enough of that for now, how are you feeling." I rubbed my forehead a bit and gathered my thoughts before answering him.

"Honestly I feel fine, my headache went away. Jean's just keeping me here today to keep an eye on me." Remy nodded his head looking a little happy about what he heard.

"Well that's good, I was really worried." My mind began warring with myself and I couldn't think of what to say. Remy seemed to sense my indecision because he leaned back sighing to himself, neither of us speaking for a while. It seemed that he lost patience just sitting there because all at once he jumped to his feet and began pacing the room. This was one of the few time that I actually saw Remy Lebeau at a loss for words.

"Look Chere, I know that lately Remy's been actin a bit thick." I snorted sarcastically at that, but stiffled it when Remy gave me a pained look. So I shut my mouth and let him say what he hand to.

"Even so, Remy thinks he's figured it out." Before he continued to speak he came back to my bedside and grabbed my hand. Taking a breath he dived into the rest of his outburst.

"I'm sorry Chere. I'm sorry that I took off without a good excuse. I'm sorry that I didn't visit, call, or write. Trust me when I say I never meant for you to feel any sort of hurt." I was blown away, I'd never really heard Remy apologize to anyone before. A full blown apology was more then I could have ever hoped for. It seemed Remy couldn't meet my eyes. I gave his hand a squeeze and his eyes went up to meet mine, taking a chance I answered him.

"Remy I'm grateful for the apology and I accept it. I think that it would be better for both of us if we started over. You know as friends." To my surprise he didn't really react like I thought he would. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand again.

"Chere that's more then I could have hoped for." He still smiling at me he lifted my hand and pressed his lips to my knuckles. I smiled back at him and he released me standing again.

"I'll let you get some rest Chere. See you tomorrow." Flashing me another dazzling smile he turned on his heel and left me. Feeling a little bit drained I laid down my head and settled into a very comfortable sleep.

**I threw this in there mainly as a filler. I realized that the plot was going no where if Anna still refused to speak to Remy. The plot is going to pick up soon enough though. Please Review.**


	9. Painting the Town Red not

The next morning I had to sit though another of Jean's examinations so she could clear me. She was astounded be my collapsing the way I did, according to her I was perfectly healthy. So I passed my little check up with flying colors and was clear to go back up to the mansion. Without hesitation I started making my way to the Professor's office; I wasn't going to feel more comfortable about what happened until I spoke to about it. I passed a few students that asked me how I was feeling, apparently word had gone around that I fainted. Eventually I got to the office door, knocked lightly and waited to be invited in. It wasn't long before I heard the Professor's soft voice call out.

"Come in." Walking in I took a seat in front of his desk and waited to be addressed as he was studying a piece of paper. Smiling at me he gestured to the paper and said simply.

"A letter from Hank. He's asked after you, I hope that in my reply I can say your perfectly well?" I smiled back at him before telling him in a happy tone.

"I got a clean bill of health."

"Of course you did." He responded without skipping a beat. I raised an eyebrow at the lack of hesitation, and he continued in an obvious tone.

"After hearing your symptoms I didn't expect there to be anything physically wrong with you." I wasn't sure if that was suppose to make me feel better or not, and I'm sure the feeling bled into my tone.

"You think this has something to do with my powers?" He contemplated before nodding his head slowly and speaking in his measured tone.

"We have been working on your ability to anticipate future events after all. And I'm told you saw images before you blacked out." I nodded my head but jumped in with my doubts.

"Yes but every attempt I've made has failed, and my powers never made me pass out before." Xavier gave me a look that said 'let me finish'.

"I believe that your powers may be starting to evolve now that your accessing them of you free will its given them room to go. As to your blacking out, that may have been an urgent vision that was a bit to intense for your mind to handle all at once." I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"So you think that my brain just shut it's self down so it wouldn't burn out?" He smiled at my clinical summation of his theory.

"In a sense, yes that is what I believe." Leaning back in my chair I let out a sigh and thought back to that night.

"Well I'm grateful for that, the only problem is that I can't remember anything I saw." Xavier thought for a moment then it looked like a light-bulb went off.

"It may be possible that this vision of yours pertains to you personally." I must have looked doubtful because he put up a hand to pause any protests I had, then he continued.

"Consider, in the past any direct future telling you've performed was only when the future would harm you. I do believe that you visions are a type of defense mechanism, trying to protect you from harm." Thinking about it for a moment I got an idea and leaned forward.

"Maybe you could read my mind. Logan told me you've been trying to help him remember his past. You could help me remember my vision." My temporary pride at being so clever was dashed because the Professor was already shaking his head, no.

"I'm afraid it would be just as ineffective as it has been with Logan. In any case I wouldn't feel right poking around in your head for a vision that you've had. The affects could prove disastrous for the both of us. People with mental abilities like you, me, even Jean need to be careful when meddling with one another." Well that didn't make me feel better at all. So I crossed my arms and tried to think of another out, but the Professor regarded me with a smile.

"I wouldn't worry so if I were you Anna, it will sort it's self out. We'll see if extra measures must be taken if this happens again, until that time just continue practicing on your own." He's tone told me that we were done talking business so I stood and made for the door. But I was stopped by the Professor asking a very interesting question.

"So have you finally made up with Gambit?" I spun on my heel looking at Xavier in shock, normally he would never ask something so personal but I found myself answering anyway.

"Well, yeah." He nodded with an approving look.

"That's good, we need someone here at the mansion that can keep him in line." Grinning like a kid at the notion I had some sort of power over Remy I took my leave. Walking down the hall I received a shock in the form of a tiny Asian girl known to the world as Jubilation Lee. She had come barreling down the hall and ran smack into me at full speed, knocking us both to the ground.

"Where's the fire Jubilee?" I asked picking myself up, she answered taking my hand to pull herself up. She look up me flashing her thousand kilowatt smile before she answered.

"A couple of us are going to the mall? Do you want to come with us?" I crossed my arms at her devious face and asked.

"Don't you guys need an adult chaperone to leave the grounds?" Still smiling she clapped me on the shoulder.

"And thus I repeat myself. Do you want to come with us, Miss Bailey?" I nodded to tell her I understood, but apparently Jubilee took that for consent. Leaping in the air she squealed her thanks to me repeatedly. Someone walked up behind me, because Jubilee stiffened and grinned over my shoulder at them shyly. Turning around I saw Remy standing there with a bemused grin on his face as he walked up.

"What's going on here, sounds like a party." He asked in his typical manner. Then a brilliant albeit slightly mean idea popped into my head.

"What's going on is, we're going to the mall." I told him with a smug grin, which he returned until he thought about what I'd actually said.

"We?" Jubilee became bubbly in excitement again coming between us lacing her arms through ours she spoke in her usual happy tone.

"That's awesome the more the merrier." She began to half drag us in the direction of school's garage. Remy looked over her head at me giving me a look that asked 'what have you done?'. I just smiled at him impishly and let myself be herded to the garage. When we got there we met up with a couple of more kids, Rouge, Bobby, Piotr, and a new kid Kitty.

"Hey, Anna! You feeling better?" Piotr asked in his usual loud tone. I smiled at him nodding and saying hello to the others. Smiling Bobby tossed me a set of keys that belonged to one of the vans in the garage.

"Lets get going." Rouge beamed. The kids all filed into the van but Remy and I lingered outside a moment. Still grinning like a naughty elf I faced Remy who didn't look a that happy.

"What have you dragged me into?" He asked in a quiet voice that only brought a giggle from my throat. But still I remembered to answer him.

"Hey, if I'm going to suffer I'll be darned if I go down alone." It was only a brief moment of still looking ticked before Remy's face lifted into an amused grin. Coming forward he gently pried the keys from my hands then leaned down to speak in my ear.

"Sometimes I think I've had a bad influence on you Chere. You've become very devious." His low tone made me blush just a little bit. But I know he saw because of the smug look he gave me before going to the driver's seat. I took the passenger's seat that the kids had so graciously left open for me, and we were silent the whole ride. Well Remy and I were silent, the kids on the other hand were chatting none stop and very loud. Every now and again I caught Remy glancing at me with a strange look on his face. Like he was expecting me to drop at any moment, but I shrugged it off. It wasn't long before we pulled into the mall parking lot and by that time everyone was ready to be out of the car. Before the kids could rush out of the van at once I hit the lock button beside me and turned in me seat.

"Okay kiddies, flash me the cell phones." They all groaned at once Bobby included until he spoke out.

"Seriously Anna, were not thirteen year olds. Are you really going to do this." I nodded my head decisively and told them in an unyielding tone.

"Hey, I'm not the one that writes the rules. You got a problem take it up with Scott, now flash um." Grudgingly they all pulled out their cell phones showing me that they had them, well all except for Rouge. She grinned at me shyly speaking in a soft tone.

"I forgot to bring mine, but I'll just stick close to Bobby." I flashed her a knowing smile before glancing at my watching. Speaking loud enough to be heard I told them.

"Alright, I'm giving you all two hours to have fun and then get your butts back in the car. If your late, I will sick Remy on you. And Colossus don't get any ideas, trust me he could take you. He's not exactly a lightweight." Piotr smiled at the good natured joke, I unlocked the door and they all sat there a moment. Before I looked at them and said in an impatient tone.

"Well? Scatter." With that they all filed out and rushed into the building as quick as possible to get out of the cold, winter was coming up fast. Unbuckling my seat belt I went to get out and looked at Remy who didn't seem to be budging.

"Well are you coming or not." He grinned at me before getting out himself.

"Keep your pants on school marm." I smacked him lightly on the shoulder and laughed with him. Then told him in a serious tone as we walked in side by side.

"I don't enjoy bossing them like that, but hey they're still kids. There needs to be a line between me being their friend and being responsible for them." Remy nodded in agreement and without thinking he pulled my arm through his as we walked. Of course my cheeks don't know when it's a convenient time to blush. I swear if Remy and I are going to make this 'being friends' thing work, then he needs to stop making me turn red like that. We walked around for a while just talking back and forth not really shopping or anything. Until Remy suddenly went a little stiff, and I looked at him wondering what was wrong. But just as quick as it happened his face went soft again going back to that easy smile. We walked a few more steps before stopping at a bench, I took a seat but Remy stayed standing. Giving me a grin he told me.

"You'll need to excuse me Chere, nature's call you understand." Without another word he took off toward the restrooms leaving me there. I sat there a moment thinking to myself watching some custodians putting up the Christmas decorations. Looking across the way I saw a shop that gave me a brilliant idea, looking down the corridor I made sure that Remy was out of eye shot. I stood and walked away from the bench with wheels turning in my head.

_Third point of view (with Remy)_

After making his excuse to Anna made his way down the corridor at a carefully unhurried pace. Mentally he was kicking himself for not realizing he was being tailed in such an open building. Looking ahead he saw the fellow who was sitting nondescriptly at a small table in the food court area. To any normal passer-by the fellow would have seemed like a normal guy. Just a few years younger then himself and clad in a simple button down shirt and jeans, the only thing that distinguished him was a flash of a tattoo on the back of his neck peeking out from under his collar. Taking a seat across from him the two men regarded each other before Gambit spoke.

"I suppose you think that your fairly clever don't you?" The man across from him smirk a little bit and bowed his head briefly in respect.

"I didn't expect to go unnoticed for long, I am only a novice after all. You on the other hand are most certainly not." Gambit looked at the young man for a moment before inquiring.

"So your his student then?" The man nodded his head and answered without hesitation.

"An apprentice, sent to deliver a message." With that he slid a folded piece of paper over the table top to Gambit who took it. While he was reading it over quickly the young man grinned and spoke with a very mischievous tone.

"It was a lovely little lady you were walking around with Gambit, seemed quiet sweet too." Gambit's eyes went hard instantly, but he forced himself to appear unconcerned.

"Wouldn't know, only just met her." The cajun breathed a silent sigh of relief when the man shrugged uncaring. Having read over the note three times Gambit put it in his pocket and stood, Anna would get suspicious if he was gone much longer.

"Tell your boss, 'I understand, and I'll be there'." Without so much as a good-bye he walked away knowing he didn't have to be afraid of being tailed on the way out.

_Back with Anna_

I came out of the store looking around, I couldn't see Remy anywhere. So I sat back on the bench and waited another five minutes. Just when I was beginning to think that he'd been gone a long time I saw him walking up. Grinning at him I asked in a curious voice.

"What did you eat the mystery meat, you were gone awhile." He grinned back at me blowing off my gibe.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Chere, I had hoped to buy you some lunch." I shrugged of the offer glancing at my watch.

"That's alright it's about time we got back to the van, the kids will be out soon." Nodding we started walking back to the entrance, I was a little bit disappointed that Remy didn't take my arm again. Actually as we finally got out of the building Remy looked a little bit, I don't know, relieved. We walked back to the van and sat in it turning up the heat to get warm. Trying to fill the silence I turned on the radio, which even though Christmas was nearly a month away was playing a very good version of Santa Baby sung by Kelly Pickler. Smiling to myself I began to sing along under my breath, when the song finished I happened to glance at Remy. He was smirking at me in his familiar cocky way, I blushed slightly and brushed some hair from my eyes jumping a little when he suddenly spoke.

"You enjoy the Christmas season Chere?" I smiled really big and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, I love it. Even though I won't be spending it with my parents this year I can't wait for it. I already have the perfect presents planned out for everyone." Remy turned to me with an impish look that made him look younger than he was.

"Really? You wouldn't happen to have a perfect present planned for ol'Remy would you Chere?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and his over confidence.

"Remy Lebeau what on earth would make you believe I'm stupid enough to tell you something like that?" He held up his hands in mock surrender and said in an unapologetic tone.

"You can't blame a man for trying." It wasn't another two minutes before the kids made it back to the van, and before you knew it we were on the road again. As we road in silence I smiled to myself the way I only do when I've been having a good day. At the time I was blissfully unaware at the sense of foreboding that Remy was feeling.

**It took me awhile to find my muse again, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had to work in Jubilee she's one of my favorite characters from the original cartoon. Please Review.**


	10. Good Tidings To All

_That night_

It was just past midnight and the mansion was sleeping peacefully, well most of it. In the dark a shadow was moving through the mansion dodging the security cameras as though they weren't there. Quicker then you could blink the intruder had reached the lab. Within five minutes the person was in and out with his pocket a little heavier then before.

_Morning_

It was a cool morning and Remy walked into the little cafe displaying none of his usually cocky attitude. Today he showed nothing but the air of a man on business, looking around briefly he saw the table he was looking for. Taking his seat, he checked the time and noticed that his host was five minutes late. Impatiently Remy sat at the small table spinning a card between his fingers. Soon the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he looked behind him. There with a very proud smirk stood a hard looking Japanese man several years older then Remy.

"I'm surprised I had to approach you Gambit. I think perhaps you letting yours self go soft." He lowered himself onto the chair across from Remy with an infuriating look. Remy narrowed his eyes at the man while giving a cold grin.

"Always a pleasure to see you too Hojo. I don't need to ask you how business has been, we both know it's goin pretty good for you." Hojo just nodded in agreement and didn't speak, he was waiting for Remy to make the first move. One thing that Remy hated about working with other thieves, they played their cards very close to the vest. Leaning across the table Remy spoke in the quietest tone he could.

"Alright homme I wanna know to what point and purpose you arranged to still from the Xavier Institute." Hojo crossed his arms and reclined comfortably in the seat.

"That's privileged information my friend. If your trying to turn a profit for yourself you'll need to offer me and mine a little something in return." Nodding his head Remy pulled out a small grubby package wrapped in a handkerchief and dropped it on the table with a heavy thunk. Looking at the package with great interest Hojo reached forward but was stopped when Remy swiped it of the table.

"Now I see I have your attention. You see I would wager that if you examine what it was you pilfered you'd discover a very important piece was missing." A barely there widening of the eyes betrayed the shock on the rival thief's face. Not needing any further invitation Remy pocketed his little package and stood up.

"Just you get a meeting set up with your employer so we can discuss my fee." Not waiting for an answer the cajun strolled out of the cafe leaving a dumbstruck master thief behind.

_Anna (Christmas Eve)_

I woke up that morning with the kind of joy and anticipation that only Christmas can bring. Practically skipping out of bed I grabbed the box I had stashed under my bed. Picking it up I made my way into one of the front rooms where a big Christmas tree had been erected. It was beautiful all twinkling lights and shining ornaments, I looked around to make sure I was alone. When I saw that nobody was coming I quickly took all my nicely wrapped presents and stashed them under the tree. It filled me with a feeling of pride that I was the first to get their gifts in position.

That done I went to find my breakfast humming under my breath. Remy was the only one in the kitchen standing over the stove nursing a frying pan, what ever he was making smelled delicious.

"Morning Remy!" A little startled he whipped his head to me before smiling really big.

"Well good morning Chere. Nice pj's." I blushed a little bit he was talking about my flannel pajama pants which were green with red holiday bells sewn on them. Looking for a change of topic I looked at the breakfast he was making.

"What are you making? It smells fantastic." He grinned his cocky smirk at my praise.

"It's french toast Chere. And I got a pot of coffee ready to go right now." Sighing in relief I poured myself a cup of coffee and perched myself up on the counter. Watching him cook for a few minutes while I sipped my hot drink.

"You know Remy I'm surprised that you're still around." He looked a little put out while he flipped the toast. Then he was really thinking about what I said and I couldn't decide if he was concerned or offended.

"You think Ol'Remy's gonna split in the middle of the night Chere?" Shaking my head I sipped my drink careful not to burn myself. I actually stopped to consider my words before I spoke.

"It's just that knowing you, I would have thought by now you would have found our thief and moved on by now." He didn't answer me, he could see through me I was trying to get information out of him. Since I wasn't really being subtle I wasn't offended when Remy refused to say anything on the matter. Instead he placed a plate next to me that was the most beautifully prepared meal of french toast I'd ever seen.

"Bon Appetite Chere." Not needing any further invitation I dug into the food and had to suppress a moan, it was delicious. The scene was really peaceful for all of two minutes then there was the sound of crashing down the hall. I heard a certain growl that was immediately recognizable, Logan was really mad at someone. The door into the kitchen swung open violently and Logan barged in teeth bared in a horrible snarl. Without preamble Logan came up to Remy and grabbing him by the collar shoved him up against the refrigerator.

"Logan! What on earth?" But my shout was cut of by the sight of Logan popping out his claws and pressing them to the soft flesh of Remy's throat. Getting close to the younger man's face Logan hissed out.

"What angle do you think your playing Gumbo? What did you walk away with?" All the noise seemed to alert more people because Scott and a couple of the kids came in. Scott came up and along with me we tried to pull Logan off of Remy which wasn't easy. Logan looked at us and spat out in his most certain voice.

"There's something else that's been taken from the Lab. The cajun there is the only one that's been in the Lab since it was robbed. He's up to something and I better learn what it is." He started to surge forward again but Scott and Piotr held him. I on the other hand was watching Remy, who was just standing there as cool as a cucumber. Feeling a niggle of doubt in my mind I looked at Logan and said firmly.

"You calm down, now all three of us are going down to the Lab to check it out." We walked in a very thick silence to the Lab. Logan looked ready to bust at any moment and Remy still looked impassive. I on the other had was really confused, Remy wouldn't do something like that. At least I prayed he wouldn't, after all he said he'd help us and Remy's not the double crossing type. We all walked into the Lab at the same time, Remy walked passed me and reclined against the desk while Logan kept a close eye on him. I made my way to the desk myself and opened the drawer. I checked over everything in there not once, not twice, but three times and finally raised my head to Logan telling him with absolute certainty.

"Logan there is nothing missing from this drawer." Logan looked like I had sucker punched him in the gut. Shaking his head at me he spoke in an astonished tone.

"That's impossible, one of those gadgets was missing I know it." Glancing back at the drawer I looked it over one more time and shook my own head.

"I don't know what to tell you Logan. Everything's present and accounted for." I looked at the small crowd that had followed us down here and scowled in disapproval.

"Okay, peanut gallery can disperse now." Soon the room was empty of all except for Logan, Remy, and me. Logan walked up to Remy and looking very angry said.

"I don't know what game your playing, but if I get one scent of trouble you'll have to deal with me." Without another word he walked away practically oozing with irk. Remy looked at me and trying to lighten the mood grinned at me.

"Wolvie don't like bein proved wrong eh?" Semi-ignoring him I walked over to the drawer again and began to think. Looking back at Remy I said in my thoughtful voice.

"But he shouldn't have been wrong." Remy's eyes widen a little bit and exclaimed.

"Now you think that Remy's been thieven from you too?" I shook my head trying to smooth over the accusation.

"I'm not saying that Remy. It's just that Logan would never raise an alarm without being positive something was wrong." I left it at that and soon Remy and I left the Lab both very quiet, the easy feeling from that morning was gone. Thankfully though nobody dwell-ed on the scare for long because they were to busy getting ready for the holiday tomorrow. Mostly I spent the day running around helping the more local kids get there things to go home. It is amazing how many times one kid can forget their own toothbrush and socks. The sun finally went down and I began to make my way back to my room, but was stopped by a small blond headed girl in a night dress. She hadn't been watching where she was going and blinked in surprise when she knocked into my legs. Grinning a little when I looked at her I saw she was carrying a small paper plate with three oreo's on it, she couldn't have been any older than eleven.

"Hey sweety getting ready for Santa?" She looked at me shyly and nodded her head. Offering her my hand she took it hesitantly and I lead her to the front room with the Christmas tree. Placing the plate on an inn table she smiled up at me.

"I'm hoping he'll bring me a teddy bear, like one I had before I had to run from home. It's one of the few things I miss." My eyes widened at the girls wish and all I could do was give a little smile and help her find her way back to her room.

The next morning I woke up to a sharp banging at my door. Opening it bleary eyed I nearly had the wind knocked out of me by two arm gripping my middle tightly. It was Adrian who seemed unable to contain himself as he practically shouted in my head.

_"Merry Christmas Anna! Come on almost everyone's already downstairs!"_ Laughing at the boy I paused a moment to grab my robe before letting him drag me downstairs. Everyone in the Mansion that stayed for the holiday was joyously opening presents. Between friends at the Institute and understanding relatives everybody got at least one gift. I could even see Logan grinning at the leather cigar holder I'd bought for him, lets face it carrying cigar stubs in your pocket is unsanitary. Sitting around on a couch I talked and laughed with everyone, I even pulled the sweater that Storm got me on over my pj's.

Soon when everything calmed down a little bit people began to drift into the kitchen for a late brunch. I hung around to help pick up all the paper that had been left laying around. Then someone began tugging on my sleeve, looking I saw the little girl from last night. In her arms was a brand new teddy bear with a beautiful red satin ribbon tied around it's neck. Smiling like an angel she held up her other hand that was holding her paper plate.

"Santa heard us last night, he ate all the cookies." Smiling I took the plate from her and marveled at her gift, wondering how it was possible. Turning from me the girl crawled under the tree for a moment and then wriggled back out holding a little velvet box tied up with a red ribbon and a tag that said For Anna in fancy scrawl.

"Teddy was holding this when I found him." With that she went of to the kitchen leaving me alone. Taking a minute to look at it I slowly untied the satin and opened the box. I couldn't contain the gasp that flew out of my mouth. The box held a pendent that was made of fine gold, in the shape of a small Queen of Hearts. The designs on the tiny card were made up of tiny gems that gave it a colorful sparkle. Gently pulling the necklace out of the box and studied it with an uncertain smile.


	11. Rough Stuff

The next day everyone woke up late, since classes weren't starting until the New Year. Well when I say everyone I mean everyone but me, Logan woke me up like usual to train. We spared in the gym for over an hour until my muscles started to protest their overuse. While we were sipping water and cooling down Remy came walking into the room. Smirking at us with a cocky attitude he looked Logan up and down and then spoke like a man with a death wish.

"Hey Wolvie how 'bout goin a few rounds with moi? Been meanin to try out my present." Without another word he whipped out a bo staff from behind his back. It was metal and telescopic like his old one, but this one was shining and new with beautiful designs etched into the metal. I smugly grinned to myself that he actually liked my present. Logan cocked an eyebrow at the gift and studied it for a moment, Remy took in his expression with amusement.

"Yep, Ol' Santa decided to have mercy on Remy this year. Guess I've been a good boy, eh Chere?" His gaze swept over me and gave a wink that made me roll my eyes. Logan grinned in a non-humorous way, clearly he hadn't let go of his earlier suspicions.

"As much as I would love to go a few rounds with you Gumbo, it's better I keep you in working condition. In case I need to hand your rear end to you later down the road." Remy pulled a face that could have been called a puppy face as Logan dismissed himself from the gym. He twirled his new bo in hand a few times before facing me.

"How bout you Chere, fancy goin a few rounds with me?" I pulled my own smirk and shook my head a few times.

"Nope you heard Logan, we need to keep you undamaged." Turning my back to get my water bottle I heard a sound behind me. Remy chuckled and I spun around to face him with a suspicious look on my face.

"What's with the chuckle." Remy chuckled a bit more and regained himself long enough to answer me.

"Well Chere, since you are a woman I can respect that you actually think you could hurt me. But I honestly I could not picture you harmin a butterfly." I cocked an eyebrow at him and set down my water bottle. Normally I would have walked away from that, but not with him no sir. Slowly I shifted my weight and turned my body to the side while keeping my eyes trained on him. Clearly seeing my obvious fighting stance Remy shrugged his shoulders and set aside his bo and jacket. As he faced me I realized how different we looked. I was strung tighter then a bow string and bouncing on my toes ready to go. He on the other hand was facing me head on feet planted and relaxed, content to wait for my move. When I finally surged forward I was caught of guard before you could blink Remy was standing behind me. I had to adjust my fighting style, Remy was a lot faster than Logan. To have a prayer in this fight I'd have to rely on tact-ed rather than strength.

Taking a deep breath I began to walk slowly so we were circling each other. I must have looked like a tiger as I eyed him up looking for a weak spot. Surprisingly Remy made the next move, coming at me I braced myself to block him. Then at the last second he flipped over my head and checked my arms pinning me against him. I shifted trying to find way to break his hold but Remy just chuckled again, I was beginning to hate that chuckle. Then Remy leaned in closer and whispered directly into my ear warm and quiet.

"Got you. You just say the word Chere and I'll let you go. You know what word I'm talking about, _oncle_." Moving his head so it was on my shoulder I felt his stubble scrap my cheek lightly, that was when I hatched a plan. Closing my eyes I leaned my head back so it was resting against his shoulder, sagging against him I let out a breath. Then in my meekest quietest voice I said.

"Remy." He hummed in response waited for me to continue that was when my window opened. Faster then I'd ever moved before I executed a move that Logan had taught me. Before he knew what hit him Remy was flat on his back looking up at me. Hands on my hips I smiled and stepped over his supine form picking up my things. Before I walked out I looked back at Remy who was picking himself up. Not being able to resist I left him with this parting sally.

"Leave it to you Remy to let yourself get distracted by a woman during a fight." Turning my back I walked away but I heard Remy call out after me.

"Don't I know it!" Laughing I finally got cleaned up and made my way down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I had about few minutes of solitude before I was joined by Logan. We were comfortable for a while talking about nothing. He gave me a lot of pointers as to what I'd done wrong in our lesson, and what he wanted me to improve on. At one point he made me laugh hard enough to throw my head back and the Logan paused. He reached forward and carefully picked up my pendant studying it for a long minute. Shaking his head he released me and leaned back in his seat.

"What?" I asked him impatiently. Logan just took a swig of his drink and said very carefully.

"I just hope you know what your doing kid." I rolled my eyes at him unconsciously picking at the necklace. Picking up my own cup I told him in my most smart-aleck-ish voice.

"I'm not that much of a kid Logan, I can handle myself." Nodding his head Logan looked at me with an appraising look.

"I know but fair warning kid, so can I." With that he walked away and I was left behind feeling very confused and a little worried.

"What does that even mean?" I called after him. After lunch I was left to myself and I found my thoughts wandering. Mostly I thought about Logan's accusation and how strange it was. I know for a fact that Logan wouldn't accuse anyone without being certain. Slowly I went down to the lab and looked over the place from top to bottom. It looked clean as a whistle, everything was in place right where we left it. Then why couldn't I get rid of the feeling that I was wrong. Eventually though I shook it off, after all I'd made the decision to trust Remy. At the risk of sounding shamelessly cliché Logan was only human, I mean he can make mistakes.

_That evening at the park_

Remy sat down on an old bench and twiddled his thumbs, this was the place he'd been contacted to wait at. It was a minute he was left waiting before Hojo walked in front of him. Remy smirked and was armed with a witty remark but the smirk faded. Hojo wasn't moving to sit down, in fact his face said that he wasn't there to play around. Quietly the Japanese took a step closer setting of alarm bells in Remy's mind, then Hojo spoke.

"I apologize my friend." Then

BLACKNESS

When Remy came to he couldn't see, except for pinpricks of light that bled through the cloth covering his eyes. All at once the bag over his head was ripped away and Remy blinked against the sudden blindness that followed. Slowly regaining his wits he fought against the massive headache that was resonating from the back of his head. Looking across from him Remy took in a man in a tailored suit smoking on a cigar that smelled distinctly Cuban. Behind the man stood Hojo with his arms crossed looking casually disinterested. The man took a drag from his cigar before speaking in a very detached voice.

"Hello Mr. Lebeau I hear you've been heckling my employees looking for some profit." Not answering Remy shrugged his shoulders.

"I apologize for the rough handling Gambit but you do have a bit of a reputation. As a business man I prefer to take only calculated risks, and your what I'd call a wild card." The man grinned in a non-humorous way.

"I also hear that you have the solution to a little mistake said employees are guilty of." The man got up from his seat and stood directly in front of Remy looking him over critically.

"So Gambit, lets talk shop shall we."

**So there you go. Some how I can see Logan acting like a big brother, and Anna's feeling suspicious. And a kidnapped Gambit. If there's anyway that I can thicken the plot anymore let me know.**


	12. Betrayal?

It was late when I finally woke up trying to shake the feeling of having a bad day ahead of me. When I was munching my cereal Adrian came in with a smile, but it slipped.

_"Anna have you seen Remy, we were suppose to play cards last night but he didn't show up." _I felt my forehead wrinkle in confusion. Remy was slightly weird about when he wanted disappear, but he would never break a promise to Adrian.

"No I haven't seen him actually. I'll check around and then box him on the ears for missing your game." The boy smiled at the idea of me punishing Remy and that made me giggle too. After checking over the gym and then eventually his room. Remy wasn't anywhere though and that worried me, if what Adrian said was true then Remy had been gone all night and hadn't returned this morning. I was pondering over my cup of coffee when Storm came in and immediately picked up on my worried demeanor. When I explained my concerns and she gave me a sympathetic look, telling me that she'd keep her eyes out for him.

Later I had the idea to look around the grounds, maybe he was out walking. When I got outside I found not Remy but Logan. I could tell from the way he walked that something was bothering him, he usually liked to take walks outside when he needed to think clearly. Whistling sharply I broke him out of his meditations and his head snapped to me.

"Have you seen Remy today Logan? I can't find him anywhere."

"No" He answered without any hesitation, his voice had a venom that I wasn't use to hearing then he continued.

"In fact I'm glad that you haven't, and it would be smart of him to never show his lousy no-good face around here ever again." Logan's voice and body language made me gasp, he'd never made any secret of his distaste for Remy before but now he sounded deadly. Something has happened, and I most sincerely regreted having to ask.

"What's happened Logan?" He turned back to me looking ready to shout at me, but he took a breath before he could.

"The cajun has been lieing to us the whole time kid, he's in on the thefts." I reeled back a step and shook my head disbelieving.

"That's not possible Remy wouldn't deceive me like that. And even in he would I would have sensed it, and the professor would 'hear' him plotting." Logan looked at me with a sincere look that told me that this wasn't a joke, he was dead serious. He sighed and then said the most damning thing to my opinion of Remy I'd ever heard.

"I've got proof." Logan gently lead me down to an old room in the lower levels that he'd apparently set up himself. There were a couple of old t.v sets, he gestured for me to sit down as he began to rummage through a box. Finally he pulled something out of it and headed for one of the tv's.

"This is surveillance tape of the day I accused Gumbo of stealing from us." I blinked in surprise at what I was hearing.

"Tape? As in actual video tape?" Logan shrugged as he ran the film forward.

"Give me a break technology isn't my strong point. Besides I set up this surveillance myself, its practically impossible to manipulate." While the tape was still racing forward I crossed my arms at him.

"Logan if you had this all along why didn't you mention it before." He looked at me with a slightly irritated look that bleed into his tone.

"Kid do you realize how long it takes somebody to sort through hours upon hours of film?" I shrugged but didn't comment further. So Logan hit the stop button and then pressed play before taking the seat next to me. We didn't say a word as we leaned forward in our chairs and waited for what I feared would come. And soon enough there it was, Remy Lebeau quietly disarming any protocols from the opposite side of the glass door and going to the desk and removing something from the drawer. I sagged in my seat not daring to believe my eyes, I trusted him again and now he does this. Logan put a hand on my shoulder providing comfort the only way he new how.

"Sorry kid, I know you wanted to believe in him." I glanced back at the screen and my eyes widened. Jumping from my seat I rushed to the machinery and pressed rewind. Logan looked at my back dumbfoundedly.

"What is it kid whattcha got?" Not answering I ran the tape back to when Remy turned away from the desk back to the door and stopped it. There I found it, a brief moment so quick it almost wasn't there Remy glancing at the camera with a teasing look in his eye. Looking back at Logan wordlessly I pointed at the screen.

"Look right there Logan, he looked directly at the lens. You said that you set these up yourself, he couldn't do that if he didn't know the camera was there." Logan scoffed in a disdainful way.

"Probably teasing us at letting ourselves get fooled by the like of him." Not responding I turned back and looked at Remy's frozen form on the small screen. The look he was wearing was one he'd given me many times, like he was laughing at a private joke. It was a look that made me what to read into what he was saying more then necessary. Turning back to Logan I said with all the confidence in the world.

"Remy wants us on his trail. We need the Professor." I saw that he doubted me but all the same he didn't hesitate to follow me back to the school. When we found Xavier we took turns telling pieces of the story about Remy's thievery and disappearance. When Logan showed him the video his face got very grave, he looked at me with a serious face.

"This is very damning evidence Anna, is it possible that we both mis-read Gambit's intentions?" I was shaking my head even before he finished. Before I was certain, but now that I'd had the time to think I was doubly certain.

"Professor, believe me I know how bad it looks but I'm sure that there is more to this then what we see. I think Remy may need our help soon. Please, please try to track him in Cerebro I have the very strong feeling that he won't block you." Not answering in words Xavier nodded his head and began heading toward the Cerebro chamber. Logan and I followed close behind, he glanced at me as Xavier disappeared behind the huge doors.

"I'll deny that I ever said this but a part of me hopes that your right about this." I grinned at him in a way that made me feel a little better about the situation. You couldn't help but feel better about any situation when you had Logan by your side. We waited in tense silence for a full half hour before Xavier finally came out and gave me an ironic grin that said 'yes you told me so'.

"You where right Anna, he wasn't blocking me. In fact he was practically screaming out to me." I smiled so big I'm sure I was giving the joker a run for his money. Logan sighed in defeat and asked in his mission voice.

"Where will we find him?" Xavier and I both looked at him knowing how hard it was for Logan to admit he was wrong. Finally Xavier gave us our destination.

"Tokyo."

**Please, Please, Please don't kill me for taking so long. But school just started and I'm trying to find my drive to write these days. Don't fret though I'm already planning some major twists.**


	13. Uneasy Feelings for all

_With Remy_

This boss man was starting to get on Remy's nerves. The man had no taste for finesse as long as a payout was reached. While the boss was trying to coax information out of Remy, Hojo stood to the side surprisingly docile. Remy's mind was reeling, he had to think of a way to stall for time before the boss actually demanded anything of him. Then the boss gave him a perfect opening.

"So Mr. Lebeau if you provide us with the missing component of the device, we can discuss your fee." Remy slouched in his chair and kicked his heels onto the desk sighing dramatically.

"I'm afraid your going to have to have those items in reverse order, because as it stands I don't have the component on me." The boss rose to his feet and looked ready to tear Remy's head off.

"What do you mean you don't have it? Where on God's Green Earth did you put it?" Remy smirked in an impish way looking like a little boy that got away with a very good prank.

"I put it back where I found it. You see the folks that you stole from hired me to steal right back, but I have the feeling that you'll pay me twice what they have to complete the job for you." The boss regarded Remy with new found respect, and a little suspicion.

"I under estimated you Mr. Lebeau your a very shrewd business man, but I can see the benefits of this arrangement. You get reassurance you'll be paid, and it shouldn't be hard for you to steal this piece back for me." Shaking his head slightly Remy leaned forward and said in a semi-regretful tone.

"Actually I'm going to need some time for this. You see by this time the folks that hired me are onto the fact that I've been playing them. So I'll need a room and time to plan before I go back." The boss looked closely and Remy before nodding his head.

"Mr. Hojo please escort Gambit to a room and see that he has access to what resources he needs." Nodding silently Hojo went to the door followed closely behind by Remy. They walked down the hallways in silence before Remy finally spoke.

"I've got to say Hojo, that is not the man I would imagine to be holding your leash." Hojo suddenly grabbed Remy's shoulder and slammed him around a corner pinned to a wall. Seething Hojo got in Remy's face and snarled.

"Holding my leash you say. That is more true than you know, you think your being very clever but once this man has you working for him he will never let you go. He will get to you, the same way he got to me." Remy was stunned at the look on Hojo's face, he looked crazed with wide fearful eyes. He looked like a wild animal that had been caged, scared out of his mind.  
>"What has he done that has you so scared homme?" Setting his mouth in a hard line Hojo reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded and cracked photograph. Looking at the picture Remy saw a little girl maybe five years old with pin straight jet black hair down to her waist. She was wearing a white sundress and looked adorable smiling at the camera with a few of her teeth missing. Hojo gave Remy a few moments to study the picture before speaking in a low tone.<p>

"This girl's name is Rin and she is my daughter. I did one job for this man and he was impressed with me the same way he was impressed with you. He offered me a job to work for him exclusively, I refused. So he had her kidnapped and now I do what he orders or he kills her." Remy cursed under his breath and put a hand on Hojo's shoulder a considered before answering.

"I'm glad you told me this Hojo, it's a game changer. One more thing to do when my friends get here." Hojo's eyes grew confused at the idea, Remy smirked at his expression.

"You didn't really think that Gambit would be foolish enough to go this alone did you?" Hojo backed away from Remy a half step and asked in an intense voice.

"What do you need me to do?"

_On the X-jet_

The tension was so thick on the jet Logan could have cut it with his claws. The kids (Bobby, Rouge, Kitty, and Pete) were twitching with nerves in their seats. Anna kept her eyes on the blank sky and tried to mask her worry, and failed. Logan from the co-pilots seat looked at her and poked her shoulder to get her attention. Anna's eyes snapped to his and he tried to give her a smile but it was a weak attempt, her eyes were far away.

"What's wrong kid?" Anna's gaze drifted back to the air and she took in a shuttering breath.

"You remember the night I collapsed? Well I had a vision, one that was to chaotic for me to decipher but now...now I feel like something awful is going to happen." Logan's face took on a determined look that to someone that didn't know him would have look fierce. To Anna though it was a face that said that Logan was protective of her a did want to see her hurt.

"Just stick close to me kid. I'll make sure you get out of this alright." Anna gave a halfhearted smile but looked at Logan with sad eyes.

"It's not me I'm necessarily worried about Logan."

_With the Boss_

The boss was pacing with his goons standing at attention in front of him. Normally he was a man that was use to holding all the cards. It was a comfortable place to be and as a business man a profitable one, but something was wrong. That Lebeau character was something else, he was practically impossible to read. Something about his attitude said that the boss was missing something important. That feeling made the boss nervous, he was not about to be played with something this important. Stopping in front of one goon he pointed a finger at him.

"I want surveillance on Lebeau tightened, bug his room, keep cameras trained on him at all times." The goon nodded his head and went to do as he was told. One of the other goons was fiddling with his gun before he holstered it and looked at the boss with confusion.

"What's wrong boss. We got the kid here, Hojo's behaving, Lebeau's on our side and soon the job will be done? So whats got you so jumpy?" The boss sat behind his desk and lean forward resting his elbows on the desk top. He looked into space a moment before answering in a very solemn voice.

"Let me tell you something very important. I've seen many different wonderful, terrible, and horrible things but these mutants are something truly gifted. I'm a bit gifted myself; though I'm not a mutant nor would I want to be, bad publicity. However I do have a certain six sense when it comes to matters of business. Right now I'm getting a nervousness in my stomach that says I've just taken a risky venture." The goon nodded in understanding but spoke to his boss with confidence.

"Don't worry boss. We'll see that everything goes of without a hitch." The boss nodded and stood answering his flunky with a calmness that was almost scary.

"See that you do because this feeling of mine isn't going to go away until I hold that component in my hand. And if this venture goes south, many people are going to pay for the loss of my profits." The goons shifted their weight and glanced to one another nervously. The boss noticed that and chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry so gentlemen. I assure you that you are all very low on the list of those that well need to pay-out. No the highest of that list is Lebeau, Hojo, Hojo's brat, and maybe even Lebeau's little girlfriend for good measure."

**We're nearing the end game. Hopefully I'll be able to wrap everything up soon, then I can focus on my other stories. If there's anything here that bothers you, or if you just like the story please REVIEW and let me know 3**


	14. Stage is Set

When we finally touched down in japan we had to land the jet directly on top of the building where Xavier had sensed Remy. Pitor fired up our on board holographic conference set, instantly a 3-d model of the building popped up and we examined it.

"Ok." Logan started. "The guy that owns this place is some big tycoon. He'll be in the penthouse, here." He pointed to the top floor which highlighted it's self as he did so. This was my que to jump in on the brief.

"That's where Logan and I will go. If Mister Big Shot isn't home there should at least be a computer terminal we can access." Rouge held up her hand like we were still in school.

"Won't they have guards, security of some sort?" I nodded to her and pointed to all the kids.

"That's where you guys come in." I pointed to two points on the buildings east and west grounds. Which lit up at my touch. "Here and here you guys will set up separate diversions. Bobby you'll go with Rouge and Kitty the three of you should be able to do some damage." The tree shot side-ways smiles at each other that betrayed their excitement. "And Jubilee and Pitor will hold the west end." Jubilee bounced up and down in enthusiasm.

"You mean I get to shoot fireworks off at rent-a-cops!"

"What ever gets their attention." Logan answered dryly. Jubilee and Pitor smiled at each other and high-fived. Logan stepped forward and offered some last words.

"Don't do anything crazy. The surrounding architecture will give you some cover. Just hold up until we come to pick you up." With that the kids strapped on their repelling belts so they could scale down the building. When we got out of the jet the kids lined up on the ledge of the building and pulled the buckles out of their belts. Then pressed the buckles to the ledge and waited for the beep that told them that their belts had adhered themselves to the concrete. Logan and I watched until the kids had all scaled down on their high tension micro-wire. Then there was nothing to do but wait until Logan and I could make our move. We sat in silence for ten minutes Logan pacing, me twiddling my playing card pendant. A few more minutes and Logan almost snarled out.

"How long does it take a couple of kids to set up a distraction?"

"Be patient Logan we'll know when it's time to move." Then there was a big bang and our heads whipped to the east. It looked like a water main exploded shooting a geyser forty feet in the air.

"That would be Bobby." Logan nodded at my observation. Then in the west there was a huge fireworks display that put New Years in Australia to shame.

"And there's Jubilee."

"And that's our que." Logan finished for me. With that we headed for the building access. Sure enough the distractions worked, nobody was in the halls to stop us. Our plan was officially ago.

_With Remy_

Remy and Hojo were chilling out in the room that Remy had been provided with. Remy was relaxing in a leather chair with his ankles crossed on top of the table in front of him. Hojo on the other hand seemed a nervous wreck pacing back and forth.

"We can't just sit around and wait. The boss is going to get impatient soon. If something doesn't happen soon..."

"Calm yourself mon frere." Remy interrupted not giving away the fact that he was concerned as well, but he couldn't move until something happened from the outside. Suddenly the window in the room was blinded out by huge explosions of blues, reds, and pinks. Both of the thieves looked out the window a moment in awe, and Remy's face stretched into a big grin.

"Way to go Petite. That's our signal Hojo." They turned to the door but before they opened it Hojo held out his arm to stop Remy.

"There will be at least two guards outside the door, no matter what happens out side." Nodding his head Remy gestured for Hojo to stand behind the door. Then he went into the room and picked up a heavy vase and smashed it loudly against the wall. The crashing sound alerted the guards and they came bursting in one was caught by surprise with Remy's boot to the face. The other guard fell to the ground without a word when Hojo sneaked up behind him and karate chopped him in the neck. Without another word Remy went up to the guard he'd roundhoused and lifted him by his collar. Moaning a little as he came to the guards eyes went wide at the fury that was burning out of Remy's eyes.

"Alright homme, Gambit knows you guard all talk to one another. What do you know about a little girl named Rin being held here?" The guard just blinked dumbly tryint to think of a brave answer, but the thought died as Remy pulled out a playing card. The card began to glow a violent shade of purple in Remy's hand.

"You betta answer Gambit now. It be most unfortunate if he had to shove this little card down your throat." The guard swallowed and began to stammer instantly.

"Uhh, I heard the, the, there was a g,g,g, girl in the lower le,e,e, levels. There are old abandoned rooms down there. She's locked in one of them." The guards breath picked up in panic and Remy released his collar just as he fell into a dead faint. Straightening out his collar Remy gave Hojo a wiry grin.

"Lets go get your girl Hojo."

_With Anna and Logan_

The two guards left at the door of the bosses penthouse were easy to deal with. They were nothing but muscle packing heavy guns. Lucky that Logan's as close to bullet proof as you can get. When we kicked in the door we were faced with a surprised looking man in a suit with greased back hair, sitting behind a desk. He slowly rose from his seat but Logan rushed forward and pushed him back with his claws against his throat. Calmly I set myself in his sight and looked him in the eye.

"We're here for Remy Lebeau." The man looked me up and down for a moment and then broke into the slimiest grin I'd ever seen.

"You must be Miss Bailey. How nice to meet you in person." Logan raised an eyebrow at me, which I returned in kind.

"You know me?" The sleazes grin only widened.

"Only from surveillance photo's I have of you. I'd meant to use them as leverage in case Lebeau ever needed some persuasion to work for me. Luckily enough though he came to me asking for work." I shared a knowing grin with Logan before I answered.

"Now I get it. Your the dirt bag that stole from us. Now why would you do that?" The man set his jaw and I knew that he was done talking to me. I nodded at Logan, who hauled the business man out of his seat and began to shackle the man to one of the pillars in the office. Meanwhile I sat down at his desk and began to type on his computer, hacking into any file that I could in the short time I'd have. Looking at all the dirty laundry that was hanging in that one hard-drive I let out a low whistle. Logan came to my side after he finished tying up the boss.

"Whattcha got kid?" I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"The man's got pockets in nearly every facet of the black market possible. Money laundering, extortion, antiquities, underground mutant research, you name it." Logan nodded.

"So now we no the motivation for stealing that device from the mansion."

"Profit." I finished for him and then I began typing again looking deeper into the files about the job on the mansion.

"Looks like he ordered a man named simply Hojo to steal the regulator. But he hasn't given any specs or positive conformation to any prospective buyers." Logan's head tilted in confusion.

"Why, a piece of stolen hardware like that. I'd think you'd want to sell it as quick as possible." I thought about the question a moment then the answer dawned on me. I flashed the boss a smug grin of my own.

"He couldn't because he didn't have the whole thing. The regulator requires an experimental power source that never worked. The same component that you thought Remy stole from the drawer."

"That he did steal from the drawer." Logan quickly amended me, I nodded my head at the comeback.

"Obviously a bargaining chip to get us closer to this genius." I waved dismissively to the boss man, who gave me an offended look. The man scoffed at me and threw in a nasty tone.

"I don't know what you think your going to accomplish from this. It's not like you can stop me." Logan snarled at him, but I just nodded my head and answered in a matter of fact tone.

"I know that 'we' can't do anything to you, but..." I hit a few more keys and then smiled at the boss sweetly. "That was me freezing all your assets bank accounts, contacts, everything." I pressed the enter key one more time. "And that was me sending more then enough evidence through e-mail to all the different organizations that are currently looking for you such as the CIA, Interpol, and the United States Military. I'm sure they all have one or two things to discuss with you." The man looked like he'd been forced to gargle rancid milk. I must say it was satisfying to see him look so defeated. Logan gave me a crooked grin, but we had to get to business.

"Come on Logan, we need to find Remy before the cops show up. We probably have less then thirty minutes."

**Please give me some love and Review.**


	15. When Time Stands Still

_With Remy_

The basement was obviously out of commission, it was dank and dark smelling faintly of mildew. So the two thieves were groping in the dark, Hojo didn't know where they were going any more then Remy did. Finally Remy decided it was worth the risk of getting caught to have a little light. Remy picked out a playing card and gave it a faint charge making it glow throwing a steady purple light ahead of them. It was just another few turns before they peeked around a corner and saw two guards with there own lantern sitting guard outside a door. Hojo rushed in and began to beat the poor guards to a pulp. Meanwhile Remy calmly went to the door and began to jimmy the simple padlock open. When the rusty door was finally forced open Remy peered inside letting his eyes adjust to the pitch black inside.

In the dark he finally made out a small figure huddled up in the corner of the room. Slowly Remy reached for another card and let it glow into the room. There was the girl in dirty stained pink pajamas, she looked up at Remy with fearful eyes. Quickly she got to her feet and pressed herself against the wall chattering in Japanese. Calmly Remy knelt down on one knee and gave her a friendly smile holding out one hand to her.

"Hey come here Petite I'm a friend of your papa's." The girl's face looked like it crumpled in releif, tearfully she ran up to Remy and threw her arms around his neck sobbing quietly. Stunned for only a moment Remy wrapped his free arm around her and picked her up koala style. As he turned to leave though he heard a woman's voice and stopped in his tracks. Trying to asses the danger before he went in, it seemed the person was interrogating Hojo. However he couldn't hear them clearly because it echoed to much in the hallway, so he took a breath and swung around the corner; arm back ready release a card in the intruders direction. What he saw made him pause in shock.

There in full X-men uniform was Anna holding Hojo by the collar with Logan brooding behind her. She looked at him with equal shock taking in his rumpled appearance and the child in his arms.

"Chere?" Remy said shocked.

"Remy," Anna replied. "be with you in a moment." She turned her attention back to Hojo, Remy chuckled at her strong man act.

"Let the poor man go Chere, he with Remy." Hojo finally released rubbed his neck uncomfortably then saw the girl still clinging to Remy's front.

"Rin!" The girl snapped her head around and instantly squirmed in Remy's arms trying to get loose. When she was set on her feet she rushed forward arms out to her father.

"Pappa!" She cried out as they embraced the man was practically in tears kissing her hair whispering to her quietly in Japanese. Anna chocked an eyebrow at the touching scene a little confused. It seemed that Logan was in the same boat as he spoke.

"What exactly happened here?" Remy shrugged him off.

"Remy'll explain later, we should probably get outta here." His voice was cut off when two arms clasped themselves tightly around his middle. Looking down he smiled at Anna and returned her hug, when she finally broke away and looked up at him he gave her a boyish smirk.

_**SMACK **_Remy felt of the red mark forming on his cheek and reeled at the sting he felt.

"What was that for?" He asked stunned at the sudden violent streak in the small woman in front of him. Anna pointed a finger at him and pulled the most furious look head ever seen.

"For scaring me outta ten years of my life. Do you know how worried I was..."

_Anna's POV_

I was in mid rant when Remy pulled me forward by the shoulders and pressed his lips to mine furiously. When he finally released me he smirked down at me with that same joking smirk that in the past made my heart pound. Leaning down he whispered in my ear with his deep accent.

"I'm glad you were concerned, I'm sorry I worried you." I felt my anger melt a little bit. Then Logan cleared his throat and I looked over. Logan was standing with his arms crossed a bored expression on his face, Hojo looked a little embarrassed by the display he had one hand covering his daughters eyes. I felt my cheeks burn bright red at the spectacle we were making. Brushing back some of my hair I backed away from Remy trying to get back some of my dignity.

"Right we should go get the kids and get outta here." With that we turned our backs to go back to the roof. That was a big mistake, because little did we know that one of the guards was regaining consciousness and reaching for his gun. My powers kicked in and sensing the danger with a gasp I turned in time to see the man pointing the muzzle toward Hojo's back. I moved to push him but Remy was faster, however when he shoved Hojo he threw himself into the path of the bullet. For a moment time was still, I heard the gun discharge, Hojo's girl screamed, my heart raced. And in stunned silence Remy sank to his knees and finally fell on the floor. Then time caught up to us and Logan rushed the guard. Naked claws insured that man would never point a gun at anyone again. I sank down to Remy's side and lifted his head to my ear, I could feel his breath. I sensed Logan behind me I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"He's alive Logan." Nodding his head Logan bent down and slung Remy over his shoulder. Hojo agreed to guard our front and put down his child, needing to feel useful I took the girl's hand. Together we finally managed to get to the roof before the authorities managed to get on to the street. In the X-jet I pressed a button that caused a table to rise from the floor and we laid Remy down on it. Logan went for the pilot's chair while I strapped Remy down at his shoulders and ankles so he wouldn't roll off. Hojo busied himself with strapping his girl into a chair and then himself. Logan went through the pre-flight checks faster than quicksilver until I finished with Remy and came up to the chair. He looked at me as he pressed a few final buttons.

"How are ya kid?" He asked busily. Despite myself I felt myself grin a little bit.

"I'll be a lot better if you let me fly." Without complaint he went to the copilot's chair and I got us off the roof. In the most slap-dash extraction any pilot ever performed we picked up all the kids who were thankfully all uninjured. I mean they were damp, singed and a little rumpled but generally unharmed. As soon as I had us on route back to the mansion I pressed auto pilot and got up to finally tend to Remy. When I passed the kids they were all quiet and solemn, it seemed if one of us was down no one could celebrate a job well done. That's exactly what Remy was, one of us. Even if he wouldn't admit it the X-men wouldn't be the same if he didn't make it. I choked on the thought, Remy was not going to die not while I had something to say about it. When I reached Remy I undid his restraints and looked at him. His breathing was stable and there was a surprising lack of blood. Then I reminded myself that that was common with gunshot wounds if the bullet was still in there. So I began to remove his shirt and when I had the button down completely undone I was met with a big shock.

Remy was wearing two shirts, except this one was skin tight and made with a strange material. More importantly at the base of one of his ribs there was a bullet sitting in the material. Stunned I took a pair of tweezers and removed the bullet that was sitting in the shirt and saw that it hadn't penetrated. I took the material at Remy's collar and felt of the dense yet flexable material.

"Unbelievable!" I shouted in my relief. Logan answered immediately.

"What is it kid? Is something wrong? Is he bad?" I swallowed and fought the panicked laughter in my throat.

"No, he's wearing some kind of body armor. The bullet didn't even penetrate. I think that the impact broke a rib and he passed out from the pain." Logan chuckled a little and everybody in the jet took their first easy breath in twenty minutes. During the flight I managed to get Remy's strange armor off of him and assess his ribcage. I had to wrap his torso and soon after Remy woke up with a moan. Leaning over I brushed some hair out off his eyes and watched his hazel eyes open themselves. Blinking confused for a few moments his eyes focused on my face and then he smirked.

"Now there's a sight to wake up to." He reached up to touch my cheek but stopped with a hiss of pain when he tried to move his arm.

"You cracked a rib up pretty good Remy. Just stay still right now." Remy's hand moved to brush a lock of my hair behind my ear and his smirk faded into a grin.

"Ol'Remy's had much worse then this Chere. Trust me." I chuckled a little before I felt my eyes water just a little bit.

"God Remy I was scared. I thought we where gonna loose you for a moment." Remy's face fell into a serious expression and despite my protests he pulled himself to a sitting position legs thrown over the side of the table. He held out an arm to me.

"Come here Chere." Slowly I approached and let Remy pull me into his lap, we just sat like that for a long time. With me clinging to him while he held me close, even though the effort was probably putting him in pain. Eventually Remy bent his head to whisper to me softly.

"You ain't gonna be loosen dis Cajun anytime soon Chere." Then he angled my head and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, it was simple, sweet, and full of promise.

"Yo Love Birds." We broke apart and saw Jubilee standing there with an impish look.

"Logan said you better get your butt up there Anna. Cause we're on final approached, and he said that he'd rather plummet to the earth then try and land this crate himself." With that she went back to her chair and I dislodged myself from Remy's embrace. I smiled at him while he laid back down.

"We'll talk later." I said certainly. His smirk returned in full force as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"We certainly will."

**Oh Boy, that was exhausting to write. Now all that's left is the wrap up, but I don't think I'm quiet done with Anna and Remy just yet. But I don't know if I want to make another story centered on them. Give me a Review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Close to Forever

When the jet was safely parked in the hangar we started sorting through what needed to be done. Or rather Logan, Remy, Hojo, and myself started doing what needed to be done. Jubilee stole all the rest of the kids for a celebratory breakfast explosion, which was okay they deserved it. I insisted that Remy go to the infirmary to get his ribs looked at properly by Jean. While he did that Logan and I escorted Hojo and his daughter to the professors office to hash out all the details of what happened. Jean even brought in a tray of into the office for Rin to eat while we talked. Xavier regarded Hojo with a laughing look in his eye.

"Well Mr. Hojo I must say that this is the first time that someone that attempted to steal from me ended up helping me." Hojo kept a business like face that I'd seen Remy use when he was in his 'hired thief' mode.

"I did not attempt to help you. I helped Gambit because he said he'd help return my daughter to me." Xavier nodded with his easy smile still on, and then Jean came back into the room with a small bundle of clothes.

"Well we've managed to gather some clothing for young Rin. Those pajamas can't be very warm." Hojo seemed surprise by the act of charity but bowed his head in thanks and Xavier returned the gesture.

"That said I believe you are free to go. With the understanding that should we meet again it must be under friendlier circumstances." Hojo gave an amused half grin and called to Rin, with that they headed for the door. The thief bowed his head in farewell to me as he passed and I watched as they left the mansion hand in hand. I was a little surprised that he didn't stop to say something to Remy. While we were discussing any loose ends that might have been left Jubilee burst into the office with a hysterical expression on her face.

"Guys I know I've interrupted and I don't care, turn on the t.v now!" Startled into action Logan took the remote and turned on the flat screen in the office. Impatient Jubilee grabbed it from him and changed the channel to a specific news network. The screen showed air shots of the Japanese tower we'd been in and it was the picture of chaos. There were police and fire engines everywhere and people running around confused and people being taken from the building in handcuffs. A news reporters voice came on over the picture.

"The trouble started a few hours ago when it seemed a water main exploded. First responders then say they were deterred from approaching because of; and I'm not making this up, fireworks! After that situation was dealt with the local chief of police called in a warrant on the prominent business that owns the tower. This was after he received an anonymous e-mail up-rooting evidence that this business tycoon has underworld connections." We turned off the t.v not needing to hear anymore, and saw that Jubilee had already left the room. Logan nodded his head wearing an expression of self-satisfaction.

"Well I guess that's that. Everything looks pretty much wrapped up." I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Not quiet everything Logan. Professor could you please excuse me." Xavier nodded his head and with that I took off for the infirmary. On the way there I passed Storm who gave me a reassuring smile.

"He's going to be just fine." I nodded and continued on my way. When I got there Remy was already on his feet buttoning up a fresh shirt. He smiled his real smile when he saw me and I returned it in kind.

"How are you feeling?" He pulled into that mischeivous smirk of his.

"Oh, I'm fine one advantage to a super-charged metabolism is quick healing. Should be right as rain in a week." I nodded and Remy grabbed his duster and gave me an almost nervous grin.

"Say you wanna take a walk with me Chere?" I didn't answer just nodded my head and followed him. We walked in silence for a long while taking in the beautiful day and each others company. I started when Remy put his hand on my shoulder and stirred me into one of the gardens. As we sat on one of the benches I found my voice.

"Hojo and his daughter took off." Remy nodded while starring of into space.

"Didn't really expect them to hang around for long. Hojo probably wants to ignore the fact that now he owes me one." I snorted at the idea, and then looked at Remy. He seemed so relaxed now, almost peaceful.

"What about you Remy." He looked at me surprised.

"What about me Chere?" I took a breath surprised I actually head to spell this out.

"Whats your next move. When are you taking off." Remy's crooked grin showed itself again.

"You so anxious to be rid of me." I shook my head and looked away a little embarrassed, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"No, its just that I thought that you'd need to leave soon. I'm sure you have a line of clients backed up waiting for you." Remy nodded his head his grip on my shoulder tightening a little bit.

"You probably right about that Chere." I felt some regret pull at my heart. Then Remy picked up where he left off.

"Then again, I've been so busy lately that I'm afraid I've no energy to go back to work. I'm afraid Ol'Remy needs a bit of a vacation." I felt my eyes widen a bit as we studied each other. Then I asked in a breathless voice.

"How long do you think this vacation will last." Remy reached forward and picked up the card pendant around my neck twiddling it absently.

"Oh, it could be awhile." Without another word I grabbed Remy's collar and our lips met. As we held each other and kissed I knew that he hadn't promised forever. But for now it was enough.

**And so I say 'FIN'. Man I can't believe that It's over. Don't worry I've decided to write another X-Men story, but not centered on Remy and Anne though they will make an appearance.**


	17. Sequel!

**Hey guys this is just a note to talk about my third X-men installment "Shadowed Souls". This is a story focused on Nightcrawler. I'll be taking a lot of influence for his character from both the movies and the comics. If you liked my other stories, check it out and tell me what you think. **


End file.
